Humanity Will Not Fall
by SoulSweaper
Summary: A hitman, a killer, a monster, he is all of those things. Living life day by day, slowly getting by without care. How will he fare when his world is turned upside down and he must fight to survive like never before. Will he save his friends and find more to live for? Or will he crack under the pressure and shatter? Only one thing is certain, humanity will not fall, it just can't...
1. Chapter 1:The Highschool of HELL part 1

**Some notes before the story starts. This character (and if you came from my other story you should know his name) is NOT me in anyway. We do not have the same story, we do not have the same thoughts on certain situations, we are not the same. He is his own character (albeit I created him) and I am my own person. Now that that rant is out of the way let the story begin. Oh, and this story will be in first person with shifting perspectives (it will say it when the perspectives change), unlike my other story, just for fair warning. I own nothing but the OC and parts of the future storyline.**

* * *

 _I was out late on the night before the world went to hell. I was on another job, like any other job I do. The police had no evidence, but, then again, there was a reason I never worked with officers of the law. I had no clue that would be the last job I would ever do before everything went horribly, horribly wrong..._

* * *

I leaned on the railing of an outdoor staircase with my bag slung over my shoulder. I didn't care about school anymore, I already had a fairly lucrative way to produce money and my intelligence was already way above average (well, in my opinion anyway). I sighed thinking back to the past (as what always happened when I was left alone in my own silence) and began to feel my inner demons pull me back into the recesses of my mind.

 _"We'll get married one day!" One of my childhood friends exclaimed as we played in the park._

 _"You think so!?" I replied naively, unaware of the true meaning of marriage._

 _"Mhm! Pinky promise! Cross my heart!" she replied_

 _"And hope to die!"_

My memories shifted and I remembered the moment when I first saw my (once) closest childhood friend Rei Miyamoto standing side by side with my best friend Hisashi Igou showing affection to one another on the other side of the tracks from me. Rei stopped when she looked across and saw me staring at them and I couldn't tell if she made a face of regret or disgust. It hurt for a while, a long while, fuck it, it hurt for a long time. I was in a perpetual hell of my own agony, angst and loneliness. My closest friend and my childhood sweetheart started dating one of my few closest friends behind my back while I was too nervous to ask her out like the scared, weak fuck head I am. After everything, the crying, the screaming, the silence, it changed me drastically, I forgot how to **feel**. How to feel a lot of things, a lot of good things. I became as _**numb**_ as I was all those years ago, when once again everything I had cared about left me forcibly. However, even though I feel (or felt rather) that way, I still care for them, they were and still are, some of my closest friends, and despite the numbness that still encumbers my very being, I will not let harm befell upon them.

"Pinky promise my ass..." I mumbled to myself as I combed by long black hair with my fingers. Of course, the case was I was still sour about it, more of at myself than them.

"That's so stupid, Soul" a voice from behind me exclaimed, seemingly hearing my thoughts upon the matter, then again, it wasn't like it was subtle.

I looked back to see it was none other than another old friend of mine Saya Takagi "What do you want Saya" I said in a tired tone.

"You always come to this staircase whenever you find a problem you can't deal with! It's like your own little pity corner or something. God it's pathetic!" She paused to move closer to my face "the semester has barely started! How are you ever going to make it through the year"

"Like I've done every year, show up for the tests and get information on the homework from the people that _don't_ hate me." I retorted matter-of-factly.

"That's stupid!"

"It isn't stupid if it works" I paused to sigh "why are you up here anyway, doesn't it seem a little hypocritical to lecture someone about cutting class while you cut class."

"It's alright because **I'm** a genius, unlike you" Saya said pretentiously, pointing her own thumb towards herself for emphasis.

"Yeah, and I'm a hired hit man" in hindsight that analogy doesn't really fit, but, there's no way she should nor would know that.

"Screw you" she growled.

"Why are you always so hostile to me?"

"'Cause I hate stupid people. Especially the idiots who cannot admit they are stupid. I mean you're pretty stupid, but at least you understand that much, so maybe if I tell you you're stupid then maybe by some dumb luck it'll make you less stupid, stupid!" I sighed again, turning away from her, facing the newly blossoming Sakura trees. "Grow up already, quit moping 'cause your little friend dumped you, it's really pathetic" she crossed her arms and walked away.

"I never said I wasn't pathetic..." I said under my breath. I closed my eyes and basked in the warm spring sun, enjoying it's warmth and doses of dopamine. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the clanging of something on the gates of the school. I looked and set my eyes on those said gates where a figure had put his arm through and was attempting to force his way in.

"Who the hell that?" I said to myself as straightened up "A trespasser? Some disgruntled parent" I chuckled as I half joked.

 **POV CHANGE: 3rd person**

A group of teachers went to confront the disgruntled looking man at the gate.

"You there! What do you think you are doing!" A female teacher asked the man. The man continued to hit himself against the gate with dead eyes "This is a private academy!"

"It's alright Hayashi-san, allow me to handle this" one of the male teachers said to the now named Hayashi as he pulled up his sleeves and approached the man.

He grabbed the man's collar and slammed his head against the gate "H-hey now, let's not use such violence" Hayashi said responding to the male gym teacher's rash actions. The man's eyes rolled up towards the sky and he grabbed the teacher's arm and bit deeply into it. The teacher yelled out in pain and fell back clutching now profusely leaking wound (the man had bitten into an artery). The man's wailing echoed for a few moments until he fell back and went silent.

"Oh my god he's dead" an older teacher holding a pole said in a raspy voice.

"No way, that's impossible, it was only a small wound..." Hayashi said in utter shock, apparently not fully understanding what an artery was. The male teachers hands twitched and he opened his eyes. Though instead of a normal white color his pupils with now a bleak gray along with his visible skin "Teshima-san, are you alright" she asked in a worried tone. She leaned down to assist him but he grabbed onto her shirt and bit into her neck violently.

 **POV CHANGE: Soul's View**

I doubled back in shock as he watched the male teacher devour a teacher I believed was named Hayashi "What the fuck..." After staring for a moment I collected myself mentally and ran up the steps. I needed to get Rei, Saya, and Hisashi out of here, I need to make sure they're safe. It's all I'm good for anyway...

* * *

I barreled down the hallway as fast as I possibly could move, feeling panic travel up my spine. I've grown used to the sight of blood but seeing a human eat another of their kind... that's just a brand new kind of revolting. I opened my bag and pulled out a pair of military issue CCQ gloves (which I had received from a close friend of mine as a token of gratitude) as I ran down the hall. I fumbled to put them on, my panic beginning to turn to determination; determination to save my few friends. I slammed opened the door loudly and strided in, sweat trailing down my neck.

The room became ominously quiet from my sudden entrance "Sweaper! You couldn't just be happy with skipping my class?! It's not like I was going to write you up!" The teacher half-yelled from the front of the class, sounding somewhat agitated.

"Go fuck yourself" I responded back quickly, not putting much thought to the now bewildered teacher. I saw Rei look over to me, along with most of the class, from my out burst. I grabbed her arm "Come with me, we need to go"

"W-What are you talking about?!" Rei responded to me, pulling back lightly from my hold. From the corner of my eye I could see Saya get up from her seat and look at me strangely.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing" Hisashi said as she walked over to me.

I turned to face him "Some shit is going down"

He narrowed his eyes "What shit?" he asked, suspiciousness staining his voice.

I moved closer to him, my eyes reflecting the tone of my voice "someone just got fucking **eaten** outside, we need to fucking go" I hissed in annoyance.

Hisashi was taken aback for a moment, noticing that look in my eye "You're not kidding…"

"Yes I'm not fucking kidding"

Rei pulled away from my grasp, confused at what I was saying "Jeez! What's going on! I can never understand what yo-" I interrupted her with a sharp slap to her cheek. In hindsight, it wasn't necessary but I did so anyway. I didn't want to do it but this was no time for arguing. She clasped her right cheek in pain.

"What, first cutting class and now assualt! How did you get in this school?" the teacher exclaimed producing a stifled laugh from part of the class

Rei started again "What-"

I interrupted her once again "Listen! Fucking listen to me!" I exclaimed while turning to Hisashi. "This isn't some fucking joke! Something is happening here!"

A serious look on his face emerged and he nodded. "Alright, let's go."

I looked over to Saya "You need come too"

"Me, come with you?" She blushes lightly while scoffing "I'd rather die"

"Have it your way" I know Saya was resourceful enough to survive this, or, I at least hoped as much.

* * *

The three of us rushed the halls, ensuring to get away from the main building, whether we were away of that or not "At least tell me what the hell is going on!" Rei complained.

"There was this guy at the gates, the gym teachers went to check out what he was doing there but one of them got bit. He got up but literally killed and ate another one." I explained with little emotion in my voice, to stress the seriousness of this situation.

"That's impossible" she replied with fear filling her eyes

"Where are we going to go? Where can we go?" Hisashi asked me.

"We need to get to my stash" I replied to him swiftly l.

"Stash of what" he questioned in confusion.

"Weapons! What else?"

He seemed to give me a strange look "Why do you… never mind, it's not important right now, where is it"

"...on the other side of the school"

"Dammit, well we need to get some sort of weapons" Hisashi responded running up a set of stairs towards some locker. He broke off the handle of a broom and gave it to Rei.

He got a bat and reached it out to me "Don't worry, I already have a weapon" I said pulled out a 9mm pistol from my bag, one that has seen more than enough battle "You keep it."

His eyes narrowed for a moment confused on why I had a gun on me but he shook it off "I'm going to have to ask you about that later too... Anyway, I don't need it, I have a black belt in karate"

I took the bat and ripped the strap from a bag to make a makeshift shoulder sling for it "If you say so..."

"Now let's go, we need to get out of the school, we'll be sitting ducks here."

"Let's just call the police, we can talk to my father"

"Alright, worth a shot" I said pulling the smart phone from my pocket and handing it to Rei.

She took it and dialed 110 "No way..." She said shakily.

"What?"

She put the phone on speaker "-may stay on the line attempt to call back again later. Currently, 110 is experiencing an extremely high call volume. You may stay on the line or..." A female sounding automated voice repeated.

"It's busy... That isn't possible, it just can't be..." Rei said slowly obviously somewhat shaken. The hall was silent, dead silent, for a moment as we took in that information.

I jumped a little as a teacher on the intercom made an announcement in a breathless and fear ridden voice "This announcement is for all students and faculty" he paused to swallow hard and audibly "an emergency situation is taking place inside the school right now. All students must follow your teacher's instructions and evacuate. You need to exit in a calm and-" the mic fell down causing feedback to sound.

"We should start moving..." I murmured, motioning them to quickly follow me.

The air was silent for a moment before a groan was heard over the speaker "g-get the fuck away from me..." The panicked teacher said the monster that could be heard near him. There were shuffling noises of feet moving "Get the hell away from me!" It was silent again for another moment or two before the man on the intercoms began to scream loudly "NO PLEASE, I HAVE A FAMILY! KIDS! HELP! OH GOD SOMEONE HELP, SOMEONE HELP M-GURCK" the man was interrupted by a loud, squishy chomp. The chomp was followed by chewing and growling. The air went silent, not a single sound could be heard around us. Not the sounds of class going on, the sounds of janitors cleaning, not even the sounds of the people outside for gym, just the deafening silence. It... Scared me, something I didn't think I would feel ever again, but it really did. But I couldn't let this stop me, I have people to save and support. Suddenly screaming erupted and loud footsteps echoed throughout.

"Shit, here we go, that really helped ease the fucking panic..." I mumbled putting my finger on the trigger of my trusty gun, hoping it would provide me with the protection it's given me for years.

"This way!" Hisashi said deviating from the path I was going.

"Wait, where the hell are we heading"

"The building with the classroom is going to be too flooded with people, we need to go through the management building."

I thought for a very quick moment "You're right, let's move." We quickly ran to the bridge area that connect the few buildings that served as our private school and saw a gray, stumbling teacher moving in the center of the cross-section.

"Hey, that's Wakisaka-sensei, what's wrong with him." Wakisaka turned towards Rei as if he heard her. He opened his jaw widely in an inhuman manner and roared as if attempting to call others of his kind to him. He moved towards Rei with his fang-like teeth flaring. She tensed up and held her her weapon up defensively. She moved back and swiped at him with the handle "Get the hell away from me!" I held up my gun and aimed towards the teacher.

I was about to shoot but I froze up _'can you really kill someone who has not obviously done something wrong'_. The voice of my mother echoed in my brain. It seemed as everything around me froze as I was thinking. _'Can you really kill an innocent person?'_. No! No! I couldn't, it isn't right! That would make me like the people I hunt. Maybe he's just sick, maybe he's just confused, I wishfully thought.

"Rei, stab him!" Hisashi exclaimed seeing me freeze up. Snap out of it! Rei is in trouble, now isn't the time to think about morals. She was helpless for a moment barely holding back the teacher with her handle.

Though, soon determination shined in her eyes "Don't fuck with me! I'm the VP of the martial arts club!" She hit the teacher back with a swipe with the broom handle before stabbing him in the chest with the sharp, metal bottom.

"Hell yeah you got him" I exclaimed. Though my relieved smiled turned to that of shock when Wakisaka stifled a low groan and began to thrash violently. He pushed Rei back with ease and slammed her into the metal wall that is used for a border of the bridge with the handle lodged in his chest. "Holy shit..."

Rei looked dazed for a moment but she recovered quickly enough to hold back the advancing teacher "That is impossible! I know I pierced the heart! How the hell is he still moving!"

Hisashi quickly moved behind Wakisaka and put him in a choke hold "Rei! Pull it out now!" Rei headed to his order.

"Hisashi get the hell away from him!"

"Heh, don't underestimate me, I got it" he responded back to me with a cocky grin. Much to his dismay Wakisaka's head turned a full 180 degrees and his teeth dug into Hisashi's left arm. I couldn't see what but something metallic like pierced right through his arm.

Rei stabbed Wakisaka over and over again but couldn't get him to let up so she turned towards me "Soul! You have help! You have the fucking gun so do something with it"

I gritted my teeth and thought _'Fuck it! It's us or them!'_ Before aiming my gun. Everything seemed to slow as I lined up three precise shots, two to the eyes and one right between them. Blood splattered onto Hisashi's face and Wakisaka doubled back before falling to the ground. I swallowed hard and walked over to the two.

"Hisashi! Are you okay!" Rei asked in a worried tone.

"The sonovabitch stabbed me with something I think" he said looked at the gaping hole in his arm. I examined the corpses and my eyes widened.

It's tongue, it looked like twisted metal shaped crudely like a spike. "What the fuck is going on..."

Our thoughts were broken when we heard a female's scream and the breaking of a window "No! Let go of me!" I looked over to see a fellow student pinned down by another gray skinned one. As I raised my silenced gun to save her she was bit fatally in the neck.

"Fuck..." I lowered my weapon, knowing it was much too late for heroics.

"We can handle one of these fuckers but anymore than that" Hisashi staggered forward a little "We'd be done for"

"Where do we go now" I asked.

Hisashi thought for a moment "the roof, we should barricade ourselves on the roof, at least until help arrives." With a nod, we made or way up there.

* * *

We pushed opened the door to the roof and looked over the edge towards the city. My breath got caught in my throat "Oh my god..." Not words could describe the hellish scene before us. The street was clogged with traffic and there were giant smokestacks from fires all over the city. Those monsters roamed the streets looking grotesque and increasingly inhumane as they hunted down humans in droves. Large pools of blood on the roads and blood painting the walls. It didn't make me sick but it was still disgusting to look at. The sounds of sirens and screams filled the air and echoed far and wide. "This is impossible, how could everything go to hell this fucking fast! It was all fine just a mere few hours ago, a fucking few hours ago!" I hit my fist against the railing. So many people dead, lives lost in such brutal ways not even human kind could do themselves. We were pushed forward as a huge gust of wind blew. We turned around to see helicopters flying past going deeper into the city.

"The American military? No, that's not it... It's the self defense force" Hisashi pointed out. "Where the hell did they come from, there's no base around here"

Rei waved her arms "Hey! Over here!" She called out to the helicopters.

"Don't bother, that's the self-defense force, they don't help civilians like us unless it's their mission, which I doubt it with that much fire power." He pointed to the courtyard "They're not even helping out that" I looked over to what he was pointing at an saw a female student in gym clothes being attacked by a group of those things. "That's what's going on outside where you can still escape. Imagine what the hell is going on inside the school" he paused and watched a fat gym teacher dive out of a window to his death. "This is like a disease caused by 'them'"

"What do you mean by 'them'?"

"The dead are attacking people left and right. But this isn't some movie or a video game, that's why it's 'them'. 'They' bite people and then they come back to life as one of 'them'" **(I am not going to keep putting them in air quotes, just fair warning)** he paused and winced "And it looks like damaging the brain is the only way to get rid of them"

We looked around and saw more of the living dead come up to the roof "shit, looks like they found us" I hissed.

"They're way too many of them..." Rei said in a low voice.

I being to calculate what would happen if I attacked the dead and only came up with endings where Rei and Hisashi die, there was too many, we need to run "You're right"

Hisashi looked around and pointed to the upper area of the roof "Let's get up there and block the stairs" he said, seemingly sharing my idea.

"Alright" I shoved the gun into the largest of my school's uniform's pockets and took out the bat "Follow my lead." We all made a full sprint for that stair case. I slammed the dead out of them way as I made sure Rei and Hisashi stayed safe. Hisashi and I ran up the stairs first while Rei stabbed an undead attempting to follow us. She got slammed into the wall in a similar fashion as she did with Wakisaka.

Before I could react and save here Hisashi pushed me out of the way and took my bat "Rei!" He yelled as he bashed the head of the walking corpse in.

* * *

Rei covered her face with her arms as she shook with fear "Why, why is this happening..." She mumbled.

I patted her back reassuringly "There has to be a reason" I said "Maybe if we could find out what the hell is causing the shit to hit the fan we could try to stop it or, more realistically, protect ourselves." I opened my bag and took out a lighter "we need to find something to burn. If we don't get a fire or something going we're going to freeze to death when it gets dark."

Hisashi threw up a concerning amount of blood making me look towards him "Shit, are you alright" I said as both Rei and I moved to his side.

"What's wrong with him..." Rei said.

Hisashi looked up towards the sky in obvious pain "Are you... Turning?" I asked.

"I think I am..." He murmured to me weakly.

"Fuck... So it is just like those goddamn movies..." I growled.

"But that can't be true! What you see in the movies can't ever happen-"

I interrupted her "Well guess what? It fucking happened. Looked around us, does it seem like everything is just fine with this goddamned virus spreading?!" I half-yelled losing my temper. Rei looked down to her feet.

Hisashi put a hand on my shoulder, causing me to turn my attention back to him "Soul... Will you help me..."

"Help you with what?"

"I need you... to shoot me" he asked slowly.

My eyes widened. This isn't like the last time where I had to shoot that obviously dead teacher. I had to kill my friend, who is still human, still fucking human. My friend who had done nothing so far but save me and Rei. "No... I can't..."

"Just do it! I don't want to be one of those **fucking monsters**!" He said shaking violently. He threw up another large amount of blood violently. "Please Soul... Do it for me... I want to stay myself to the bitter end..." As if he didn't do it enough, he threw up more blood, growing grayer. He clutched his heart and stumbled onto the ground.

He writhed and yelled as Rei tried to soothe him. "Please Hisashi! Let me help you! No... Please... You can't die!" She yelled out so loudly that it echoed. Hisashi arched his back one more time and yelled in agonizing pain before going silent and limp. She cried on his now lifeless corpse but stopped and raised her head as he twitched his arm. I grabbed her gently and pulled her back "No! Soul let go of me!" Hisashi began to twitch more "He's not turning! He's fine! Look!" She said pointing at the now grating Hisashi. Her hopeful smile faded as Hisashi's fingers grew longer and sharper like those of claws.

He got up and I swallowed hard "Rei, close your eyes, you don't want to see this." She shut her eyes tightly and buried her face in my chest. I raised my arm and aimed by gun as Hisashi screeched in an attempt to gather more of his undead brethren around him. Rei began to sob loudly as I sighed "I'm sorry my friend..." He began to stagger towards me swinging his claws "But this" I pulled back the hammer "is how it is" Rei buried her face deeper into my chest as I began to unload on my undead friend.

* * *

 _One the day the world went to hell, I ended the life of my best friend, and held one of the only people that I have left on the cruel world close to me as she cried and mourned. And I realize something now. **Life is just going to keep fucking with people like me until we either give up, or beat it.**_

* * *

 **And finished. I know this seems pretty similar to the anime but it's going to drastically change in the next chapters. I'm just using this to set up how Soul reacts to these things and how Soul feels towards the other character. It's all going to get more fun from here folks. And if you like sekirei check out the other story I am currently writing: "Fire and Steel", it's worth the read. Have a question? A suggestion? A pointer or some advice? Leave a review or shoot me a PM and I'll respond to you as soon as I can. Thank you all so much for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2:The Highschool of HELL part 2

**A note before I start chapter 2, the zombies in this will be different to those in the canon as you probably could tell from the previous chapter. They will mutate and morph more often to create horrible monstrosities and will instinctively create hordes to hunt with, sort of like animals, except much more feral-like. And again, I have no idea what I will do for the relationships, I might just do a harem, I'll figure it out as I write.**

* * *

I sat down leaning on a wall while Rei rested her head on my chest. She had calmed down some time ago but I guess it's comforting for her to do this, I have no idea. "Hey Rei"

"Yes..." She said in a quiet voice.

"We need to get off the roof and maybe find others."

"Why can't we just wait up here..."

"Wait for what? There is no rescue in sight, we have no food and we have nothing to burn for heat. We'll die up here if we don't do anything."

"...okay, but can I call my father first, to let him know I'm alright." She asked… somewhat pathetically, however it was understandable.

"Alright, here" she lifted her head off my chest and wiped her eyes before taking my cell phone.

"He has this secret number only I know about so there is no chance it's busy." She said sounding pretty hopeful. She dialed the number and held the phone to her ear. After a moment she gasped "It got through! Daddy! Daddy! We're at school" she paused to listen "Daddy, it's me, Rei." She held the phone closer to her ear "Daddy! Can't you hear me it's-" she stopped talking when she when loud gunshot rang through phone, so loud that I could even hear it. She listened intently to what her father had to say.

"What's happening?" I asked questioning her silence.

She flinched and looked at the phone "No service" she whispered in disbelief.

"Dammit" I cursed, clenching my fists. "You gotta be fucking joking"

Rei turned to me and looked on the verge of tears "He didn't even know it was me, he didn't even recognize my voice" tears ran down her cheeks and I gave her a comforting hug.

"We need to get the fuck out of here"

* * *

I pulled hard on a fire hose that connected to the school's water tower "You ready Rei!?"

"Yeah!"

I aimed the hose towards the ravenous zombies banging on the barricade "Pull it!" This shouldn't be that hard, it's just a big hose, how much pressure could it be. I instantly regretted not being as prepared as I should of been when Rei pulled the valve releasing a huge and powerful torrent of water out of the hose. It nearly went flying out of my hands but I managed to regain control and aimed it back at the barricade "Eat shit!" I yelled as the water broke through the desks and chairs stacked up and pushed the undead down the stairs. "Fuck yeah!" I cheered in excitement as Rei turned off the water "Let's move before they get up again Rei!"

"Y-yeah" I went down the stairs first holding up my bat to make sure none of the undead would get up and be a problem.

Rei followed me shortly after I made it to the bottom "Great thinking using the fire hose"

"I thought it would be strong enough, like the time-" she stopped herself realizing it wasn't a good idea to continue saying what she was going to say.

A raised eyebrow but didn't openly question her "let's move, okay?" She nodded and I ran towards the staircase with her following me. I slammed the bat into one of the walking courses and Rei backed me up and impaled the one behind that one I killed "Nice!"

* * *

We rushed down the stairs holding our weapons close "Where are we going now!" Rei yelled to me.

I paused to think "First we need to get to my stash in the school, that would give us a nice gun and a few more magazines of ammo." I turned towards her "Then we need to get to my place to get even more weapons, ammo, and food. That much should last us a few months" I reloaded my pistol and cocked it back "Then we need to find your family and make sure they're alright. Sound like a plan."

"How are you so calm... with this"

I sighed "I'm really not, this is pretty stressful, having to run around and kill those... _things_ , but for your sake, I'm trying to keep it together" I said truthfully.

Rei smiled "Thank you Soul, let's move out and try to find others that aren't infected"

"Let's" as we began to move we heard loud clacking noise and the faint smell of gas emanated from a near source. "What was that"

"It sounds like it came from the faculty room..."

"We need to get over there, people must be in trouble" Rei nodded in agreement and we rushed over. A sharp scream filled the air and my eyes widened "Saya!" I yelled as I grabbed Rei and picked her up bridal style.

"H-hey, what the hell are you doing" she asked with a light blush. I didn't answer her as I jumped down the staircase and sprinted as fast as possible towards Saya's scream. "When did you get so fast..?" Rei asked with a hint of hidden shock in her voice. Again, I did not find the need to answer her. I placed her gently to the floor and turned the corner to see Saya throwing things from a nearby trophy case at an approaching walking corpse while yelling for help.

"Saya!" I yelled as I dashed forward and punched the monster in his face. It screeched as it fell to the floor with me on top of it "Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!" I yelled as I caved in its head with only my fists. "I won't let you take anything else away from me!" I screamed as I punched his head one more time splattering blood and brain matter on my uniform. I looked up and saw his screech attracted a large amount of zombies to our area. Barely even thinking I pulled out my gun and sprinted over to them. I shot one by one down with precise shots to the head. By the time there were about six or seven left I was completely surrounded and I had to act fast with no time to reload. I temporarily tossed my gun aside and kicked one of them in the head essentially instantly killing it. While my back was turned I was hit in the back by something very hard and heavy. I staggered to the floor and looked up to see one of 'them' with a giant, red, pulsating arm moving towards me. _'I guess... This is the end...'_ Everything seemed to slow around me as I looked over to Saya and Rei trying to make their way over to me before the monster bashes my head in but I knew they were too far to make a difference. I looked up towards the beast that was raising its bulbose arm to pulverize my cranium and closed my eyes tightly. The violent sound of a skull shattering filled my ears but I felt no pain. I opened my eyes and saw the monster that was once above me dead on the floor with its head broken open. I looked up and saw a fellow female student with long purple hair and a large pair of breasts. Shaking such a dirty thought from my mind, I wiped my eyes and saw another one of the undead come up behind her. I was pulled from fully from my trance and I kicked my feet forward to get back up. I swiftly hit the walking corpse hard on the forehead with my kevlar tipped gloves and killed it instantly "Thanks. For saving my life"

"No problem" she said imitating the sheathing of a katana with her bokken. "My name is Saeko Busujima, I'm the captain of the Kendo Club"

"I'm Soul Sweaper, school delinquent I guess you could call me" She made a sort of sour face at my response as I walked towards Saya and kneeled in front of her "Hey, are you alright? Did you get bit or anything?" I asked in a worried tone.

Tears pricked her eyes and she hugged me tightly and began to sob into my chest "Where the hell have you been you idiot! I was so scared!"

I rubbed her back "I'm sorry I couldn't find you sooner, I'll try harder next"

"You b-better douchebag!" She sputtered, looking up towards me.

I looked down at her into her eyes but began to see double vision "oh... shit..." I whispered as I fell over. I quickly lost consciousness.

* * *

I sat up suddenly and assessed my surroundings without a second thought. "Soul!" I heard Rei yelled in what I picked up as relief.

I relaxed as I realized I was in no immediate danger "What happened?"

"You collapsed from exhaustion" I turned towards the source of the voice and saw a teacher with blond haired woman with very, very large pair of- no! Stop that. I shook my head to focus "have you been taking care of yourself? You had a lot of untended wounds on your body." I looked down to see heavily bandaged torso "It doesn't look like those were from one fight, let alone today. Where do you get them?"

The woman, whom I can assume is the nurse, sounded very worried for my wellbeing, but, there was no way I could answer her with a head on answer. "I'm sorry, I don't know your name" I said avoiding her question.

"Oh! I'm Shizuka Marikawa, Your school nurse!" She seemed to already forgotten her question.

I began to put on my shirt and jacket "I'm Soul" I looked around once again "Why are we in the faculty room?"

"Marikawa-san said that the keys to her car were in here but now it seems it is too small to fit all of us, so we're stuck" Saeko piped up.

"Damn... Well we should use this time to rest, drink, and eat to regain our strength" I grabbed my bag and poured out the contents. A few magazines for my 9mm pistol fell out along with bottles of water, syringes filled with adrenaline and a bunch of energy bars. And, because of my forgetfulness, an illicit magazine. Though I quickly snatched that up and shoved it back in my bag "Help yourselves" I said attempting to play it off like nothing happened.

A heavy looking young man came over and took one of the energy bars and water bottles "Thank you so much, er..." He paused not knowing my name.

"Soul Sweaper, nice to meet you" I said, holding out my hand.

"Hi, I'm Kohta Hirano, likewise" Kohta replied, shaking my extended hand.

I eyed the makeshift nail-gun rifle in his arm "Those are some nice modifications you did there."

"You like guns too!?" He said with admiration in his eyes.

"Yep, you know what, I got the perfect thing you can use instead of that nail-gun..." I said getting up slowly.

"H-hey! You should take it easy!" Shizuka exclaimed. I did not heed her command and instead took a syringe then shoving it violently into my arm. As I emptied the adrenaline into my arm,a rush of energy washed over me. I made my way over towards an off colored floor panel and stomped on it, shattering it beneath my feet "I always wondered why that was like that..."

I pulled out a metal box and opened it "Hey Kohta, come here"

The overweight young man made his way over and gasped "Holy shit" he pulled out the AK-47 in the case with expert care "I thought these were illegal to have..."

"They are, I just... know some people" I tossed him a few magazines and he caught them. I took the few magazines that were in there for my pistol and walked away from the box.

"Oh Master, yes, please punish me, oh yes harder, harder. Wow Sweaper-san, I didn't know you had such an inappropriate fetish" Saeko said.

"What are you-" I looked over and saw my porn magazine opened in her hands. I went to grab my bag but realized it was not on my shoulder "Shit"

Saya and Rei peered over her shoulder and looked at the contents blushing wildly "Y-You pig!" Saya yelled in disgust.

"W-wait let me explain"

She threw the book at my head "Fuck your explaining" she stormed off in the bathroom. I fell over dazed for a moment before standing up in front of the window. My eyes widened in realization "The mini-bus..."

"What about the... Yeah! The mini-bus! We could use that to get out of here" Rei finished my incomplete thought.

"The keys for it should be around here somewhere" Saeko pointed out as she began looking. Everyone (Minus Kohta who was fawning over the gun I gave him and Saya who was in the bathroom doing god knows what) looked for the keys.

"I found them!" Shizuka exclaimed as she jumped up making her breasts bounce in a provocative way.

I blushed lightly as Saeko took the keys "perfect, now let's rest up like Soul-san said"

* * *

After a couple minutes of us resting and Kohta and I cleaning our guns we readied up. I knocked on the bathroom door "Hey Saya, get ready soon, we're heading out"

 **Softcore lemon comin up, not really explicit just to show where relationships lie**

"Soul..." I could hear her quietly coo through the door.

"Yes?"

"Oh Soul~" she moaned lightly. "I just can't help myself..."

As I grew curious I opened the door ajar and my eyes widened in surprise. Before me I saw Saya on the toilet relieving herself, but not in a regular way one would do in the bathroom. My body urged me to go inside with her but my mind told me otherwise. She turned her back side towards the door, towards me unknowingly, and began to run faster and grow louder. With all my mental strength I closed the door slowly. _'Any other day, any other circumstance, I would go in there and tap that'_ I thought. I swallowed my pride and moved away from the door **(LEMON OVER)**. I sat down "She'll be out in a moment"

"Wait, where are we even going?" Shizuka asked.

"We're going to regroup with everyone's family, make sure they're alright. Then we'll go to my house and gather weapons and supplies that should last us over a year. We'll start with the closest person's house, I'll be last because mine is on the other side of the city."

"I don't need to return home, my father is out of the country training in a dojo" Saeko spoke up.

"My parents are abroad too" Kohta said "For reasons"

"That leaves Saya and Rei then, what about you Marikawa-sensei?" I asked.

"I need to get my clothes and shoes!"

I sighed "alright then..." Say exited the bathroom and I stood up "Let's go."

* * *

 **Done. Changing some things from the original story line to get relationships closer. Trust me, once Alice gets into the mix I'm going to really change this up. And I pretty much decided on a harem already so stay tuned for that I guess. Have a question? A suggestion? A pointer or some advice? Leave a review or shoot me a PM and I'll be sure to respond. Thank you all for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3:The Highschool of HELL part 3

"Hey... what's that" Kohta said as he pointed towards a turned on television.

I looked to my side and grabbed the remote before taking it off of mute "-Over 10 thousand have been victimized in this area from this unknown plague" a female news reporter started "the governor has already-" she stopped and flinched as the police behind her fired a shot. The camera panned over away from her to some ambulances surrounded by cops "h-has already declared a state of emergency and has already requested disaster relief" she continued in a shakier voice. She stopped as the police raised their weapons and aimed at the now moving body bags. They shot at the heads of the bags "It's a gunshot! It looks like the police are f-finally using fire arms. From what I can see here-" her voice cut out as the camera man dropped the camera. "No! No!" She screeched as the flayed skin of a bitten leg walked in front of the screen. The new station cut the camera feed and showed another news reported in their central hub.

A woman in a yellow sun dress was handed a piece a paper and turned towards the camera "T-there seems to be a problem with our remote, from here on we'll send you updates f-from here in the studio" she said nervously and was obviously shaken up. "What's happening outside seems extremely chaotic so stay indoors unless it is **absolutely** necessary to venture outside."

I turned the tv on mute and slammed my fist into a desk making it dent deeply "Is that all they're going to fucking tell us, nothing about safely precautions or disease containment!? The fucking news is useless even after the world goes to hell!"

"They're afraid of causing hysteria" Saeko pointed out.

"Doesn't mean-"

"Yes it does dumbass, if they cause panic they cause chaos. And with chaos comes the lack of order. When order in society is disrupted..." She adjusted her glasses "then you might as well hand it all over to the walking dead"

"...you're right" I sighed regaining my composure. I turned the tv off of mute.

"-the president of the United States is being evacuated to a top secret aircraft code named "The Ark". Currently, we have completely lost contact with Moscow and Toronto. Beijing is overrun with little hope in sight while there are incidents of looting in Rome and Greece. The world seems to be in chaos but don't fear" the tv began to fritz and static interrupted her words "Lose... All hope... We... Are... dead" we're her final words before the broadcast cut to static. I turned off the TV feeling a chill go down my spine.

"It's everywhere..." Rei whispered in disbelief.

"When I was on the internet this morning everything was fine... How did this happen so quickly..." Kohta mentioned.

"This is fucking crazy..." I said "in just a few hours everything went to hell..."

Rei moved closer to me in fear "They'll stop this right..? They have to stop it from spreading... This will all be over soon right?" She said with hope in her voice. But this wasn't the good hope, no. This was the hope I've heard many times before, the bad hope, the _poisonous_ hope. The hope I felt all those years ago, before I became what I am today.

"That's not going to happen" I said to shatter that hope "if the police and the self-defense force can't even stop it now, then it will be too late. Even the fucking US with their big defense budgets can't even contain this, it's an epidemic, on a global scale. And if we just sit here with our thumbs up our asses, we'll die like the rest of those fucks outside" Rei looked on the verge of tears "It's the truth Rei, I'm sorry if it hurts but you need to know"

She nodded and allowed a tear to fall "Alright..." I looked to Saeko and Saya and saw agreement in their eyes in how I handled the situation.

"This is exactly like the Spanish Flu in 1918..." Saya spoke up. "More than 600 million people got infected and 50 million died from it. Remember how much of a panic swine flu caused? Well multiply that by 50."

"Not to be disagreeable but this seems more like the Black Death from the 14th century" Shizuka pointed out.

"When more than 1/3 of the European population died, you're smarter than you look" Saya retorted.

"How did the plague finally end?" I asked.

"Well there are many theories... It usually stops when too many humans die, there wouldn't be enough people to spread the disease." Shizuka responded.

"But now..." Kohta said looking out the window through the blinds "all the dead infected still move and start attacking you, so I don't think that's going to happen..."

"So are you saying there is no reason for this to end?" Saeko spoke up.

Shizuka gasped as she had an idea "The weather is getting warmer so their skin will decompose faster! They won't be able to move if they're just skeletons."

"They won't work, it takes months for that to fully happen" I pointed out.

"That's not that long, right?" She asked tilting her head.

"She isn't as smart as I thought she was." Saya said turning towards us "Medical logic doesn't apply to this, at least current logic. There's no explanation on how the hell corpses can rise up and devour humans, worst case scenario they may never decompose"

"First thing we do if figure out if our families are okay, then we need to find a place for us to hold out for a while. But no matter where we go, we need a plan." Saeko started. "Teams, everyone team up."

Rei moved to my side while Kohta moved to Saya and Shizuka moved to Saeko "that was easy" I said loading my gun "let's try to save as many uninfected as we can"

"agreed" Saeko said.

"What's the fastest way out of here" Saya asked aloud.

I did quick calculations in my head "Sorry, the closest and the fastest way to the mini-bus is the front entrance."

"Okay..."

I put my gun in my pocket "Kohta, use the AK only when necessary, it doesn't have a lot of bullets. The nail gun should suffice for now."

"Right Sweaper-san"

"Let's move" I said walking over to the door. I eyed Kohta and shook my head before opening it. He fired three nails directly into three nearby undead. I pulled out my bat and run out the door with the others close behind. "Remember, this isn't some video game, don't throw away the magazines to the gun" I said looking at Kohta. He nodded and we kept moving.

-line break-

We looked over the railing eyeing the large horde outside "Let me make something clear" Saeko started in her stoic tone "Don't engage in combat unless it is completely mandatory, okay?"

"For fair warning, they're sensitive to sound so keep it quiet. And they're strong enough to tear through regular wooden doors so once they grip onto to you you're done for. So be as quiet as possible." Saya warned us. Before I could add anything to the conversation a female's scream filled the air, a very close scream. Saeko and I immediately turned our attention towards it before running full speed. She was fast, but I was much faster so I made it over the ledge with a flip (to show off a bit, there were women in our group, one has to make himself presentable) towards the group of students cornered by the undead. I landed on a zombie's head making it splatter beneath my shoes. Saeko jumped behind me and hit the undead corpse that was approaching me.

"Damn, if you keep saving my ass I'm going to owe you a lot" I said punching in the head of another walking corpse. I could hear the sounds of Kohta shooting around us and Rei making her way towards our position and it made me relax considerably.

"You're quite the skilled fighter, where did you learn?" Saeko said blocking the blow of one of them.

"I taught it myself" I replied smashing the skull of another into the railing.

"That's impossible, you had to have had a master"

"I'll explain it later, too long of a story" she nodded and we finished up quickly.

A blue haired girl spoke up "T-thank you"

"Quiet down, has anyone been bitten?" Saeko questioned.

"W-what? No, not at all." She said in a panicked tone.

Rei climbed up the stairs "They look okay, we'll be alright"

"We're getting the fuck out of this hell-hole, any of you want to come with us?" I asked them with an authoritative tone.

"S-sure" She meekly responded, fear in her voice.

-line break-

We kneeled down behind the railing of the staircase eyeing the entrance that was surround by over two dozen undead. "Fuck... There's a lot of them"

"Great observation douchebag" Saya retorted. She fixed her glasses "what I'm aware of, the only thing they react to are sounds, they can't see us so it's pointless to hide from them."

I stood up straight "I'll go down there and prove that theory"

"N-no, I'll go, you stay, you're injured" Rei said beginning to get up.

"I think I should go ahead first" Saeko spoke up.

"No, I'm not letting either of you get hurt" I readied my bat "I want you both to standby just in case, alright?"

"Soul! No, if anything goes wrong-" Rei began

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me"

"But..." I didn't listen as I began to make my descent down into the raving mob. My heartbeat began to steadily increase as my foot hit the ground of the first floor. I moved slowly and cautiously trying to control and hide my nervous breathing. I stopped and stood at the center of them all to wait to see if they attack. One of the undead, who had a large inhuman overbite, staggered in front of me. It stopped with it's face right in front of mine. I could see my own sweating face in the reflection of its metallic, fang-like overbite. It opened its mouth and groaned and I slowly began to raise my bat. My heart felt as if it was about to beat out from my chest, I was scared out of my mind but I wouldn't let that cloud my judgement. Just before I moved to bash its skull in it walked right past me as if I wasn't even there. I inwardly sighed before looking towards the ground and eyeing a bloody shoe. I picked it up slowly and threw it hard against a metal locker. One of them screeched and they all rushed the locker. The a small number of the walking corpses looked very deformed and somewhat mutated,which in turn was very off putting. I signaled for everyone to follow me and they made their way down the staircase. I silently unlocked and propped open the door as the others behind me quietly caught up. As Kohta and Saya exited the door one of the survivors we saved accidentally banged his large two pronged pole against the railing of the stairs making a loud sound. The sound it made was a sharp ring that it echoed throughout the field and all over the school. The zombies behind us turned and rushed us.

"RUN" I yelled as they approached. Rei moved to run but stumbled over the shoe I threw. As she got up she got scratched in the arm by one of their claws and froze "Rei! What the hell are you doing?! Run!"

"I-I can't move!" She said with fear staining her voice. I dashed and picked her up but felt six different pairs of hands latch onto me.

"Soul-san!" I heard Saeko exclaim.

I threw her Rei and she caught her "Go! run!"

"No! Soul!" Rei weakly and a slowly lifted her arm towards me. "Please don't go! I need you!"

I called back to her "Don't worry Rei, I'll be fine" I hope.

"You will be remembered Soul-san" Saeko said with respect as she turned to run. I smiled at them, a real smile, not one of the fake ones I give to teachers or asshole students. I felt actually happy, happy that my existence hadn't been completely useless. Happy... I never thought I'd feel that again...

 **POV CHANGE: Saeko's view.**

I dashed around the undead as Rei began to thrash in my arms "No! We need to go back!"

"It's too late Rei, he's gone." I said in an attempt to calm her down.

"He can't be gone! I need him! I need him to be still alive!" Rei cried out to me.

"I'm sorry" I apologized, making my condolences open.

"No! No! No..." She began to cry into my chest. I had no time to calm her down as I hit away the undead before me. I jumped into the mini-bus where everyone was already in minus most of the other survivors we picked up.

"Where's Soul?" Saya asked looking behind us.

"He sacrificed himself to protect us"

A look of dread washed over her face as she fell to her knees "That idiot! That lying idiot! He said he wouldn't leave!" She hit her fist on the ground. Kohta kneeled down next to her and attempted to calm her down. I put the now dejected Rei on a seat and turned towards the yelling behind me. I looked and saw a sizable group of students led by Koichi Shidou, the teacher of 3-A.

"Don't start the bus yet" I told Shizuka as I moved to help them. By the time I got there it seemed that one of them had fallen and became fodder for the undead "Follow me if you want to live"

"Thank you you excellent student" I scowled, he sounded pretentious as ever.

We made it onto the bus and I glanced back at the school one more time thinking of Soul _'a shame, I was starting to like that man...'_ I thought. However my thoughts were broken when I heard the rev of an engine that was not ours.

 **POV CHANGE: 3rd person**

A male figure emerged out of a zombie horde on a white and red striped **(Imagine a bike with two solid red stripes running across the sides horizontally)** colored motorcycle. He had a matching knee length coat which flapped in the wind as he sped past and around the undead, a matching helmet, and even a matching pair of pants. He pulled out a long nodachi and cut down the undead in front and around him while driving. He ramped off a pile of corpses he created and got onto the bus still on the bike. Everyone was silent for a moment as they stared at the strange, unknown man. He suddenly pulled off his helmet quickly and let his long, black hair flow "What the hell are you doing? Drive! We don't have much time before another horde develops!" The man who revealed himself as Soul yelled.

 **POV CHANGE: Soul's view.**

"What the hell are you doing? Drive! We don't have much time before another horde developes!" I yelled in a tired but effective tone. Shizuka nodded and stepped on the gas. The bus sped forward and mowed down everything in front of it. Suddenly I was almost tackled by two crying people. I looked down to see Saya and Rei hugging me tightly while yelling things at the same time making what their saying indistinguishable from one another.

"Never do that again asshole! Or I'll kill you!" Saya yelled wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Don't ever leave me like that again" Rei exclaimed.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you could make it out of there Rei." They looked up at me and slapped me. Feeling dazed and tired I sat down and Saya sat down next to me almost immediately. Rei sat on the seat across from us. Suddenly we were flung upwards as we broke through the gates of the school "Fuck!" I yelled as I hit my head on the ceiling. After we were smooth sailing everyone relaxed and fixed their weapons.

I heard a voice speak up after a minute or two "thank god we made it out of that mess" I looked up to see Shido, the teacher of... 3-A I think. He leaned on a seat speaking to Saeko "I take it you have been appointed leader?"

Before Saeko made a response I stood up "I'm leader" Saeko made a face that said she agreed with my decision to take the role as leader.

He began to laugh "You, as leader, you're just a delinquent. We need an adult as leader, someone smarter than _you_ " Rei gritted her teeth and clenched her fists.

Before I could retort a random male student yelled "Look! The city!" I looked out the window and saw exactly what I saw before, chaos and destruction. There was a thump as we hit a walking corpse on the road.

"Shit, like I said, it's only more dangerous if we keep going." A gruff voice said. I looked over and saw a larger built blond haired (dyed however) male student leaning on two seats "first of all, why do we have to go with Soul and the others? You guys are the ones who decided to go back to the fucking city. Maybe we should have just looked for a safe place inside the school. If you ask me we were better off where we were, in the school."

"He's right, I agree with Tsunoda" a scrawny kid with shoulder length black hair said "we should have barricaded-" he was cut off by Shizuka braking the car suddenly.

She unclipped her seatbelt and stood up "Okay that's enough! I can't focus on the driving with all this yelling!"

"Yeah, whatever..." Tsunoda responded.

"How about you tell me what _you_ want to do" Saeko spoke us as if trying to invoke him.

He growled and pointed at me "I-I just can't stand this fucker. I just fucking hate him!"

I stood up "Why, what the fuck did I ever do to you" I said as I slowly lost my temper. "I don't even know who the hell you are"

"Y-You know!" He moved to attacked me but I caught his fist and slammed his head against the window. It cracked slightly and he fell to the ground in pain.

"Don't even try me." I growled, putting my gun against his head "I could kill you right now if I wanted" I threatened.

Shido began to clap as he walked towards me "Bravo, simply an outstanding way to handle this situation" he paused and put his hands to his sides "Do you really all want to have such a violent and irresponsible person as your leader? Surely no one else wants to take such a harsh responsibility on their shoulders."

"So you want to run for the position then" Saya spoke up.

He leaned down closer to her "I am a teacher Takagi-san, I am much more mature then all of you, you're not even adults yet" he stood up straight "That alone makes me much more qualified to take such a role"

"Please, maturity? I beat you in that department as well" I said my as my patience wore thin "you wouldn't even be able to save one of your students from the clutches of those undead shitheads outside, hell you would probably sacrifice one to save your ass. I can easily save them all without even flinching as I _kill_ the things that were once human while you pissed your pants crying like a little bitch."

"Well I saved all of the brave students behind me"

"Actually I saved most of them, all of them in fact. Who do you think cleared the undead to allow the bus to leave. And who saved those three from the clutches of the undead."

"Well I have more experience leading _children_ like yourself" I gritted my teeth and reached for my gun.

"I have been killing people for over four years douchebag. I've trained multiple days straight without sleep or food. I have more battle experience and quicker thinking skills under pressure. I would gladly sacrifice myself to save my friends and you tell me that **you** are more qualified for the job of leading us" I aimed my gun right at his head "Don't make me fucking laugh you disgusting excuse of a human being"

His cocky smile quickly turned into a scared frown as he saw the seriousness in my eye "o-okay, I'm sorry..." He sat down.

"You see that, do you really want this scared **bitch** to lead you into battle?" There was a collective no. "Exactly, my point proven" I sat back down.

As I sat down Rei sprang up "I can't take this shit anymore!" She rushed off the bus.

"Fuck" I stood up and felt Saya grab my arm.

"Leave her Soul!"

"I can't just leave her to fend for herself"

"Fine! Go kill yourself! See if I care!" Saya yelled turning away from me.

I moved to the exit of the bus "Kohta, protect Saya for me, alright?"

He stood up and saluted "Y-yessir!"

I ran after Rei and grab her arm "Rei, what are you doing?!"

"I can't stay in there for one more second with that fuck!" She hissed.

"You're going to die out here!"

"I don't care!"

"I care!" She made a face of shock "I fucking care about you Rei, and I don't want you to get yourself killed"

"A-alright... Let's go back" she said blushing hard. As we moved to return I halted us when I heard the sound of metal crashing into metal and glass shattering. I turned to the source of the sound and saw a bus hit the ground and begin to slide towards us at an alarming rate. Without warning I picked up Rei and dashed into the tunnel behind us.

It crashed into the entrance making the entire tunnel shake "fucking hell..." I whispered. I saw a spark and turned to Rei before falling to the floor with her under me. The bus partially exploded into a flurry of fire but I knew it wouldn't be long until the entire thing blew up and collapse the tunnel "Hey Rei are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Rei said as she began to sit up.

"Soul-san!? Are you alright?!" Saeko asked from the other side of the bus in a worried manner, which was odd considering this entire time she had been talking in a stoic tone of voice. Wait a minute, why is she calling me my first name?

The undead began to rise out of the bus making this situation harder than it should be, taking me out of my thoughts "Meet us at the police station!" I yelled out to her from a gap between the flaming bus and one of the walls to the tunnel "Meet at the east police station!"

"What time?!" she asked back with her bokken at her side.

"7 o'clock! If not today, then tomorrow at the same time!"

"Don't get yourself killed out there! You still owe me that story!" She said with a slight smile.

I couldn't discern if it was a genuine one or a fake one to comfort me before part of the tunnel collapsed in front of me "Shit." I hissed. The flaming zombies moved towards me before falling over seemingly dead. "Weak to fire..." I said as I made a mental note for later. My thoughts were broken as the bus sparked. I picked up Rei again and sprinted to the other side of the tunnel as the bus exploded fully. The shockwaves surged us forward and out of the tunnel before it collapsed the entire thing. I accidentally drop Rei a meter or so behind me while I flew into a set of stone stairs "Fuck!" I yelled as I slammed into them. As I rubbed my head I heard movement behind me and instinctively turned. A zombie grabbed ahold of me and began to choke me. It had a motorcycle helmet one with huge mandibles strutting from shattered holes in the helmet. I could hear it's teeth clack as it attempted to bite me through it's visor. It slammed its helmet into my head, causing me to become dazed. There was a sudden and violent crack as my vision cleared. The undead biker fell over and I saw Rei standing over it with a cinderblock on her hands.

She dropped the cinderblock before reaching her hand out to me "Are you alright Soul?"

I grabbed it and stood up with her help"I think so"

She gave me a warm smile "Then let's go"

-line break-

I used Rei as a crutch to walk "Are we going to have to walk all the way to the city" she asked me.

"If we can't find another way" I looked down a grassy hill and saw a crashed (but not obviously damaged) motorcycle "Wait, wasn't he was wearing a helmet" I broke away from Rei and slid down the hill to the bike "Help me bring this up there"

"Okay" she replied as she made her way down the hill after me. We moved the bike into the rode and I started it up.

I revved it a couple times while sitting on it "Perfect, this guy knew how to take care of his bike"

"You do know how to drive that, right?"

"I wouldn't own one if I didn't"

"Do you even have a license?"

"Please, it isn't fun if you don't break the law" I replied with a sly grin.

She sighed and shook her head "I should have know you would give an answer like that" Rei then smiled and got on behind me.

"Hold on tight" I said as I revved the engine. She squeezed onto my back allowing me to feel her breasts on my back, though, I wouldn't let that distract me (not yet anyway). I drove forward in silence.

-line break-

 _At that moment, I had no idea that everything that we had, everything humanity had done, was all gone. The world was starting over, and we needed to make sure humanity were the ones leading it._ _ **I refuse to let humanity fall.**_

-line break-

 **And that wraps up chapter 3. For chapter 4 or the chapter after that one there will be some pretty offensive dialogue in it (i.e. Racist and discriminatory) but the reason will be explained. Have a question? A suggestion? a pointer or some advice? Leave a review or shoot me a PM and I'll be sure to respond to you. If you like or have watched the anime Sekirei I am currently writing a fanfiction with Soul in it (though he is different than how he is here) so check it out, you won't forget it. Thank you so much for reading!**


	4. Updates and Announcements of HELL

**I knew I was lazy, but I had no idea I was** ** _this_** **lazy. I already finished the next three chapters for this fic and I keep saying "fuck it" to actually posting them. So, as a solace, I will post chapter 4 and 5 within the next hour. Sorry for my laziness and enjoy. Also, if you watched Sekirei (and if you haven't watch it now (I MEAN FUCKING NOW)) I am currently writing another fanfiction with Soul in it called "Fire and Steel". Though his personality is not the same as it is here so be fore warned. And I'm also writing an "Undertale" fanfiction currently, it will be pretty dark so if you played undertale read that if you want.**


	5. Chapter 4: City Gone to HELL part 1

**POV CHANGE: 3rd person...**

Soul pushed Saeko to the wall and kissed her neck passionately.

"You're being quite forward Soul..." She said petting his head.

"I can't help it, you tempted me too much" Soul whispered playfully.

She smiled "It's alright, you can ravage me as much as you want _master_ " Saeko purred.

"You're never going to let that go are you?" he chuckled, beginning to undo his clothes.

"Never" she purred. hugging his head into her chest.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

 **Months prior...**

 **POV CHANGE: Soul's view**

As we drove the streets under the dark night sky, I was able to review all of the mayhem of the previous day. How everything changed for the worst in an instant. How I pathetically sulked about my **pathetic** life. How we escaped to the roof for sanctuary. How I _killed_ my best friend in cold fucking blood. How I didn't even flinch doing it. How it was haunting me. How we escaped from the roof with heavy hearts. How I was able to save Saya. How I had to kill so many of the undead without thinking about the lives lost. About how these were once people, **innocent** **fucking people**. I killed them without a second thought. It's slipping out... I can feel it, feel it grow and move. I don't think I can control it by myself... Not this time...

"Soul, are you alright?" Rei asked worriedly.

I refocused and noticed I had been gripping the handles to the bike much too tight for my liking "I'm fine, just a little tired"

"Hey... Look at that..." Rei mentioned in disbelief.

I slowed the bike to a stop and looked to my left to see hordes of undead roaming the streets freely "Holy shit..."

"I wonder if anyone will ever come to rescue us..."

"They won't come" I said simply, knowing how the government would react to this.

"W-why not?!" She asked sounding kind of agitated "how can you be so sure?"

"Just like those helicopter that flew above the school. They saw the shit going on but they can't afford to waste manpower saving us." I continued "We're on our own"

"Never? Then what the hell are we supposed to do with no kind of help." She questioned, sounding as if she was reaching for straws.

"We fight to survive and save as many people as we can"

"Go you are so predictable, you've been like this since-" she paused knowing how insensitive it would be to say _it_.

"Since I watched my parents die?"

She made a face full of regret "I'm sorry... I didn't mean-"

"It's fine" I said with a little anger laced in my voice.

She opened her mouth to say something else but stopped when she heard growls coming from behind us "Let's go"

I turned my head a little to see what was going on and saw an approaching horde "Yeah..." I drove off.

* * *

We drove through an abandoned street. Blood and human remains littered the ground like garbage. I could feel Rei resting her head on my back as I drive in silence.

Rei gasped and sat up straight "Soul! Look at that" she whisper yelled while pointing at something.

I stopped the motorcycle and looked to see a cop car with its lights on "Hell yeah, maybe we can finally get some help or at least some supplies."

I hopped off the bike and began to make my way over to the car "Be careful Soul" Rei called out behind me.

"Don't worry I'll be-" I paused when I saw the severed head of a police officer on the ground next to the car. I looked up and saw the entire back half of the car was pulverised by a garbage truck "holy fuck..." I closely examined the corpses and saw that the two cops were brutally beaten to death then urinated on, I wasn't so sure on the order of those events and really did not want to linger on that thought.

"Soul what happened?" Rei came over and gasped "Oh god..."

"Yeah..." Having nothing to say on the matter at hand I didn't respond fully. I searched the corpses and found one fully functioning police issued revolver, one crushed version, 12 bullets, a baton, and a single pair of handcuffs (with their respective keys). "Better than nothing... Come on, let's move on"

"Yeah..." we got back on the bike, the scene prior still imprinted onto our minds.

"Here" I handed her the gun and bullets "You can use this. You do know how to handle it right?"

She looked at the gun intently "Yeah, my dad taught me when I was younger"

"Perfect"

She pocketed the gun "Should we get rid of our other weapons now?" She asked holding the bat and broom handle.

"No, it's always good to have a primary and a secondary, just in case one fails" Internally I cringed, wow, that sounded so much better in my head.

"But you have that sword" she pointed out.

I put a hand on my long nodachi that was slung over my shoulder tightly "Eh, better safe than sorry"

"True..."

There was a short moment of silence before I hissed "Aw shit"

"What's wrong?" Rei asked sounding very worried, I must have made it sound worse than it really is.

"We're almost out of gas, we'll have to fill the tank"

"Oh, that's all" she responded now sounding relieved.

* * *

We slowed to a stop in front of a gas station. The sign out front said 'Shaun' but there were also the words 'of the dead' spray painted right next to it. "Some sick joke" I thought aloud.

"You think they still have gas?" She whispered to me, her eyes darting about nervously.

"They usually have enough gas to last a thousand cars in an underground tank so I doubt they don't" I walked up to the tank "dammit"

"What?" Rei said stiffening up in nervousness from, once again, my tone of voice. I should knock that off before I start to cause more problems.

"It's one of those self service machines, we have to put cash to get gas" I replied, hitting my fist against the machine in light anger.

"So? Put some money in"

"I don't carry around cash"

"Tch, you're the worst"

"Well I'm sorry I don't have money"

"Hisashi would have had money! He always had _something_ to take care of us!" She snapped at me suddenly, a buildup of stress coming out. I know she was still mourning, I know how stressed she must be, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt me inside, I was the monster who killed him after all. She calmed down a little seeing my expression "Hey wait I didn't mean-"

"I'll go get money from inside" I said walking away into the connected convenience store, needing a minute to cool off. Before I did anything, I filled a bag with energy bars and water, better safe than sorry. After I was finished with that I made my way to the register "Shit, locked..." After thing for a moment I took out my bat "those guys on tv always made it seem fun" I raised it up and slammed it down onto the cash register, over and over, until it popped open from the brute force exerted onto it. "Jackpot" I took a couple wads of cash and shoved it in my pocket when I heard Rei scream outside. Without a second thought I ran outside and saw her being groped by a large African American man.

 **Warning: this is where I am going to use many derogatory terms and slang. This is all for a reason having to do with Soul. You have been warned.**

"Soul!" Rei yelled out to me with fear straining her voice.

The man turned to me still groping Rei "Oh hey motherfucker"

"Let her go!" I ordered, anger beginning to rise from within me.

"No can do man, she's a choice piece of ass" he spanked her "and not to mention her tits" he squeezed one roughly making Rei tear up.

"I'll kill you!" I yelled in anger, taking a step forward, reaching for my sword.

He pressed a six-inch folding knife to her neck that I quickly assessed, making me step down somewhat "Uh uh uh, one move and I slit her throat. Actually, **she's** more like a cow." He snickered as he groped her chest more "Mooooo"

"You crazy piece of shit..." I growled.

"Crazy?! You have no idea motherfucker! I had to fucking kill my family. My father, my mother, my brother, shit even my little sister. I fucking lost it man." The man sputtered with a crazed grin.

"Doesn't mean you had to turn to this" I tried to plead to the man, trying my hardest not to snap.

"Shut up! You have no idea what having your family killed in front of you does to you"

I gritted my teeth "You have no idea asshole! I've lived with that for over six goddamned years!"

He only returned my message with a laugh "Nah, you just lying, you probably were born with a silver spoon in your mouth or some shit. That's the only way you would get this bitch as a girlfriend." He manhandled her more making Rei cry out. "Probably never gave two shits about your parents"

"Please stop" she pleaded.

"Shut up bitch" he hit her making her cry more. How he was handling her, touching her, the slander he said about me, it made me **so fucking angry**. How he hurt her, hurt one of the few people I have left, how he insulted my family. I felt the bloodlust rise inside of me, my blood boil, rage filling my core. No! I need to push it down, I can't let her see me like this. I clench my hands into fists tightly, my nails digging into my skin drawing blood. I couldn't hold it any longer, it came out, it all came out...

I grinned crazily "And what would you know about money?" No, stop this. "You are black after all." **Stop**.

"The hell you say to me" **(I am so sorry for this)**

"You know, being poor because your father was never around cause he was always with his gang and your mother was probably a 50 cent prostitute, sound about right?" I need to stop myself. I can't stop myself.

He pressed the knife closer to Rei's throat, threatening to pierce her throat "I'm warning you asshole, I'll fucking do it"

"Your brother was probably part of the gang too, and your sister was probably fucking every guy in her school like the little whore she was." I had no control over what I was saying. No matter how much I tried I couldn't **shut the fuck up**.

"That's it motherfucker! I'm done playing!" He moved to try something to threaten me again, allowing me to swiftly press my gun against the gas dispenser.

He froze "Good, you're smart enough to know what this means at least." I cocked the gun "Drop the knife cotton picker"

"Y-you can't be serious man, you'll kill all of us"

"Then try me" he must have saw the seriousness in my eyes because he dropped the knife in fear. I kicked him the was of cash "Fill up the tank" he let go of Rei, who ran into my arms, and picked up the money. I aimed the gun at his head "trust me, I'm not going to miss if you run" he nodded in fear and inserted the money into the machine, forcing a chuckle to leave my throat. As Rei cried into my chest he filled the tank with shaky hands "Good, now" I shot his knee caps and he fell over "goodbye" I said getting onto the bike. **(So sorry, so fucking sorry)**

"You fuck! You fucking shot me!" He roared in pain holding his legs.

"You touched my girl" I retorted.

The dead began to approach him and he realized his impending fate "You can't just leave me here!"

"Watch me"

"Go to hell!"

"When I see you in hell I'll be sure to make you work my fields" I drove off as an undead herd made their way to him. We listened to his screams of pain as the undead tore him apart while we drove away.

* * *

I came to my senses quickly and felt absolutely disgusted with myself. Not only did I almost kill Rei, twice, I showed her _that_ side of me. The side that wants to push every button on a person before crushing them like bugs. The part I hide deep within myself. I looked down to Rei who sat facing my front (her request) as I drove "Hey Rei"

"Yeah..." She said with her head buried in my chest. I guess she really likes doing that.

I shake that thought from my mind "I'm sorry you had to see that..."

"it's fine... I know that wasn't you"

"Yes it was, that was the real me, the-?"

She interrupted me "Your eyes, they weren't the same" she looked up at me with worry contorted on her face "They weren't your eyes"

I didn't question what she meant "Did I scare you?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, you saved my life"

"But I almost got you killed" I argued.

"It doesn't matter" she smiled attempting to comfort me.

"But..." I started.

"I said it doesn't matter Soul" she paused for a moment " I care about you Soul, I'm not going to let this stop that" I grew silent. A warm feeling began to fill my chest, a feeling I have felt before but not in a long time. Was it... Happiness? No, it doesn't feel like that... what could it be..?

"Alright, I'll let it go" she smiled seeing a change change in my expression. We continued to drive in silence. After a few minutes of driving on an empty bridge, the silence was broken with the sound of a (quite powerful) plane engine running. I saw Rei raise up her hand and wave so I looked over to see a fighter jet flying next to us. There was a flash of light, though it did not blind us. It flew off away from us before I turned my focus back on the road.

* * *

 **At the gas station**

 **POV CHANGE: Rei's view**

I stared into Soul's eyes as the stranger behind me groped and fondled my chest. I couldn't believe my ears, what Soul was saying, he was never like that, in all the years I've known him. Was this the real him, the one he hid from me? No, his eyes... There is no compassion in them,

No care, just an unending rage and evilness. And... Pain, a deep embodying pain. This couldn't be Soul... It just can't be. I can't accept it. **I won't accept it.**

* * *

 **I just wanted to make one thing clear, I did not do that very racist part for shits and giggles. That was to show how fucked up Soul's inner psyche is currently. It was also so Rei would know how much Soul is hurting inside, thought that was a subtle reason. I hope you understand the reasoning behind this. And the beginning, I am not currently going to explain the context of that, you'll learn in due time. Have a question? A suggestion? A pointer or some advice? Leave a review or shoot me a PM and I'll be sure to respond to you as soon as I am able to. Thank you all for reading! And again, I'm sorry.**


	6. Chapter 5: City Gone to HELL part 2

**POV CHANGE: ?'s view**

I aimed down the sights of my sniper "What a douche bag" I said eyeing a pretentious looking walking corpse.

"He's an actor, he's probably here for that film recording" my partner commented."Distance 4500m, angle of elevation -6, very little wind. There's no need for correction. Shoot when ready." I held my breath and flicked forward the safety of my rifle. I began to shoot all the undead on the runway with precise marksmanship. After a minute or so I had eliminated all the the undead "Excellent work" my partner complimented "Confirming all targets on the runway are now neutralized, over" he said into his earpiece as I stood up and began to massage my sore chest. "What are you doing?"

"I've been laying on my boobs for hours, they feel numb at this point"

"You know I could massage them for you" he said with a grin.

"I would let you" I started as I took off my bulletproof vest "if you were a better sniper than me"

"Come on, you're one of the top-5 sharpshooters on the force. What do I rank, 15 or something?"

"Guess you're not feeling them then" I said with a grin similar to his.

"So how do you think they got here? I mean this is an airport on a island with restricted access to only necessary personnel and their families"

"My guess is someone got infected before getting into the island, though it's not that bad right now, but we have no way in knowing how long it stays that way."

"Who knows what would have happened if they hadn't had us come along, not something good I'm guessing. Although... It's not like we have an endless supply of bullets or anything"

"So you're going to run away?" I asked taking off my sunglasses.

"No, atleast not yet"

We watched the plane fly into the air in silence for a moment "I'm going to go into the city, sooner or later."

"You got a boyfriend or something?"

"I guess you can call him that"

"You worried he's alright?"

"Him? No, I know he can handle himself, he's a better shooter than I am after all"

* * *

 **POV CHANGE: Soul's view**

I sneezed hard as I drank from a bottle of water "Ow, where the hell did that come from"

"You have allergies?" Rei asked me.

"Probably" I put the cap back onto the water bottle "Let's continue on"

"Alright" she hopped back onto the bike with me.

* * *

 **POV CHANGE: Saya's view**

"Exactly! We should find a safe house to reside in. And make our moves together, rather than on our own" Shido spewed. "I, as leader, shall do this for all of you!"

"Hey! Soul is the leader you pretentious douche!" I yelled.

"How can a dead man lead a group?"

"HE'S NOT DEAD!" I retorted as I lost my temper. He can't be dead... Right..?

"You saw that explosion, there is no way he could have made it out of there on one piece!"

Before I could scream back Shizuka yelled "Just stop it! You're giving me a headache!" She looked obviously tired.

"Hmph" I crossed my arms and contained my anger. _'Soul, please be alright..."_

* * *

 **POV CHANGE: Soul's view**

I stopped the bike about a hundred meters away from a bunch of people killing defenseless innocents with shotguns and blowing up cars. I could hear the screaming as they mowed them down. "Rei, follow me on the bike, I'm going to take care of this"

"No Soul wait!" I did not heed to her plead as I ran into the fray. Before he could react, I cut a fat man with a cleaver in half. Another man in a dress shirt and tie turned towards me with a 12-gauge sawn off shotgun and aimed at me. I kicked it out of his hands and threw him into a fire. As he screamed the bald one in bandages turned to me with his own shotgun. He didn't stand a change as I shot him down with my pistol. As I attempted to retrieve the guns they dropped (with no luck) Rei drove towards me slowly and choppily.

"God you sick at driving" I said with a grin as I got in front of her to take over.

"Well sorry! It's was first time driving anything!"

"Yeah, yeah"

A man ran away from the fire yelling back at me "Thank you so much for saving my life!" My grin grew a little as I drove away through the fire.

"Why were they killing those people"

"In times of crisis some people lose all morality and sanity and do what they desire internally. That's why we can't trust almost anyone fully now."

"We can't trust..." She repeated. I drove silently towards the bridge we needed to cross to get out of this part of the city. On the far side of the bridge I could see a police barricade that restricted access to the other side of the bridge so I took a quick turn left. "Hey what are you doing, the bridge is right there"

"Look closely" I felt her turn towards the bridge and gasp lightly "I don't know if we can cross that bridge any time soon. We should try another bridge and see if it's any different than this one"

"Alright..." I drove off silently.

* * *

"It's the same here..." Rei said looking at the bridge we drove too.

"Fuck!" I hit my fist against the bike handle. I checked my phone "Dammit, we need to get across this goddamned bridge to the East Police Station by seven"

"How?! That's easier said than done!" I thought hard to figure out a safe and non-deadly way to get across the bridge. My ears perked up at the sound of a nail gun being shot "Gunshot!" Rei exclaimed.

"No, that was a nail gun... Let's go" I revved the engine and sped towards the sound. After getting closer and seeing it was coming from the bridge I took a back road towards an elevated piece of rubble (that looked like plane parts).

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Just trust me and hold on tight!" We flew into the air and crashed onto a group of the undead. Rei jumped off but I stayed on while the bike got totaled. "Shit" I hissed as I jumped to my feet "Kohta! Use the AK!"

Kohta cocked it with determination in his eyes "With pleasure!" He began to mow down zombies with very impressive precision. I looked towards Saya and Shizuka and saw a blue haired female with glasses I did not recognize along with my bike. "Fuck yeah!" I cut down the zombies in my path and made my way over to them "You guys alright?"

"Soul!" Saya yelled with relief in her voice.

I shot a zombie in the face "No time to talk, take this and protect the three of you" I tossed her my bat and got on my bike. My shoes clipped onto the sides and I put on my helmet "let's do this shit" I ran down zombie upon zombie with my motorcycle with ease. "Saeko! Grab my hand!" She nodded and grabbed on. She used my bike to propel herself through a large group and I shot around her. I watched as she expertly bashed in head and kicked away her enemies "Hot damn..." I whispered in a amazement. It seemed while I was distracted for that moment the battle ended and we were surrounded by the now unmoving corpse of the undead. I got off my bike "Is everyone okay!?" I received a collective agreement and sighed in relief.

"Shizuka-sensei!" Heard Rei tell as she hugged Shizuka.

She slipped in between her massive chest "Miyamoto! What a coincident!"

"It's what a coincidence"

"You too!"

I walked over to the blue haired girl who was watching the other two hug "So who are you?"

"H-hello" she said with a bow "I'm Taniguchi Satou, I was on the bus with you guys" she said shyly as she adjusted her glasses "I heard your speech and thought it would be better if I joined your group"

"Wait, where are the others?"

Saya spoke up obviously trying to hide her relief for something "We decided to ditch Shido and his brainless followers"

"Alright, as long as you guys are alright"

"How about you Soul? Did you get injured?" Saeko asked as she wiped off her bokken.

"I'm fine, how about you Saeko?"

She smiled lightly from noticing me dropping the honorific in her name "I'm great, thank you"

Saya grabbed my shoulder "How about me?"

"I'm glad you're alright too Saya"

She blushed lightly and looked away "Whatever asshole"

-line break-

We washed our hands in the river below the bridge "We have no way of crossing the water or the bridges so we're stuck for now" Saeko explained to me.

"Dammit, and it's getting dark too, where the hell are we going to stay" I said running my bloodshot and tired eyes.

"Oh! I have somewhere where we can stay!" Shizuka called out in a peppy tone. "My friend had a house not too far from here!"

"Your boyfriend's place?" Saya asked.

"No, no, no, no! Nothing like that! Just my best friend's place! She's always busy moving and traveling with her job so she gave me a key to look after the place while she's gone"

"Is it a high-rise? Does it have a good view of the surroundings"

"It's a duplex standing along the river, it even has a convenience store nearby too!"

"Hm, we can raid that for supplies" I thought aloud.

"Oh! She also has this big truck thing, you know, that the military uses?"

"An armored transport vehicle?" Taniguchi asked.

"I think that's the one"

"Well it sounds great for us to rest in, I'll go with you to see if the place is all good"

"Oh, okay!" I adjusted my helmet and got onto my bike.

She got on behind me and I felt her breasts squeeze against my back _'oh lord those are soft'_ I thought as I began to drive.

* * *

After Shizuka and I checked up on the place we came back and told everyone our findings. We then spent an hour walking there. By the time we arrived the sun had gone down and it was night.

"Holy shit... This is a Grizzly HPV... only the Italian and German military have these babies, how the hell did your friend obtain one of these?" Kohta asked in wonder.

Rei pulled on the fence and smiled when it didn't even shake "I don't think they can climb over these"

"Just in case me and Kohta will go on watch" I turned to see if Kohta agreed but instead saw him fawning over the Grizzly "I'll take that as a yes..." I whispered to myself. "Well let's get inside before a horde find-" I paused as I saw undead stumble out into the open behind the fence. I unsheathed my blade and got ready to open the gate "Kohta, Saeko, cover me" I saw them nod so I pulled open the gate and began to cut down the undead without hesitation. Kohta shot any that got too close to me and Saeko helped thin the small horde. We got everyone inside and shut and locked the gates behind us.

* * *

 _At this moment... I should have realized. I was bringing my friends down the path of_ _ **true**_ _killers, the same path I went down all those years ago. They could slaughter without hesitation, shoot to kill, and I knew, at least Kohta and Saeko, were not afraid to take a life, a human life. Then again, we wouldn't have survived through this hell without that._

* * *

 **That wraps up chapter 5. Chapter 6 will have some lemons in it, and not the kind that I put in one of the previous chapters, one that has much more detail in it. Have you watched Sekirei before? If so you will enjoy a fanfiction I am writing called "Fire and Steel". It has Soul in it, though, he's different than he is here. Have a suggestion?** _ **Dying**_ **to ask a question? Have a pointer or some advice? Leave a review or shoot me a PM and I will be sure to respond to you.**


	7. Notice

Hello everyone, I'm back! I have been quite busy with classes and such. And have been very sickly. But now that break is here (and I no longer feel like shit) I shall be updating both "Fire and Steel" and "Humanity will not Fall" in the following weeks. I am sorry for my absence, but I'm back so do not fret! I have not abandoned either of the stories quite yet! If you want, and if you haven't, check out one of the other stories I have mentioned, I have many plans for them. See you guys soon!


	8. Chapter 6: Respite From HELL

**POV CHANGE:Soul's view**

I collapsed to my knees, they were gone and I had no idea if they were alive. I would have lost my mind if it weren't for Saeko who was currently next to me. I slammed my fist onto the ground "Dammit!" I couldn't save them, I'm a failure. The only people I had, the only people I cared about, and I couldn't fucking save them.

"It's okay Soul, we'll find them" she said kneeling next to me. I looked up to her and she smiled making me calm down. I still have her, and I won't let anything take her while we find the others. **Anything**.

* * *

 **Two months prior...**

I held a crowbar as I watched Kohta attempt to pick a lock to a locker we could not open. I had already attempted prior to pick it with no luck. Before, we had found a large stockpile of ammunition for our current weaponry so it was safe to assume whatever was in this locker used them as well. The squeals of laughter of the girls as they took a bath filled the silent air "Sure sounds like they are having a good time."

"You want to take a peek, you know we're supposed to right?" Kohta asked.

"It is quite tempting" I said examining the crowbar "But I'd rather not be beaten to death before opening this goddamn lock." Pausing, I kicked the locker "There better be something of use in here or I'm going to be really fucking pissed"

"There has to be, there's no reason for there to be that much ammo without any guns to use them" he explained.

He gave up and I stuck the crowbar into the small gap that we were able to make previously "Okay, help me out here" Kohta stood up and got ready. "Push!" We pushed hard on the door and broke it open. The crowbar went flying into a wall and we stumbled over "Shit..." I hissed as I stood up and dusted myself off. I looked over to the opened locker "Perfect"

Kohta looked and sprung to his feet "Ha! I knew it!" He had a devious look on his face.

"Whoever Marikawa-sensei's friend is she either has some really resourceful contacts or she is high up with the military. It could be both too" I told him, looking towards the weapons in the racks. Nice, no trigger locks.

Kohta took the rifle from the rack, loaded it, and cocked it "Springfield M1A1 super match. It's semi automatic, but the M14 automatic version is just a waste of ammunition anyway." I grinned at his very useful knowledge of weapons "Wow, I can put 20 bullets in the mag, that's illegal in Japan. You might be right about her having contacts." He put the rifle down carefully and examined the crossbow "This is made of some really high grade titanium, and it's lightweight too" he said snickering in delight.

I took the scoped shotgun from the rack and spun it in my hands "Why hello there beautiful" I said examining it.

Kohta gasped "That's an Ithaca M37 shotgun! It's a super six shotgun used by Americans! It played a big part in the Vietnam war too!"

"Interesting" I pumped it and pressed it right against Kohta's head "Bang" I pulled the trigger making a click sound signifying there was no ammo in it.

Kohta quivered and ducked down onto the floor "Don't do that! That thing is a behemoth, at that range my head would be pudding in an instant! Only aim" he paused to look up at me with a slightly crazed grin "If you're ready to kill"

"Right"

"Hey, if anything happens, don't hesitate to blow my brains out, okay?" He said to me, a dark look in his eye and a grin plastered onto his face.

I grinned back in a similar fashion "Do the same for me?"

"It's a deal" after a moment of cleaning out the guns we began to fill all our empty magazines.

"God, this is the only downside with using guns" I groaned, leaning back.

"Yeah..." Kohta responded in a bored tone as a filled up a rifle magazine.

"So where did you learn to do this anyway? Airsoft guns?" I chuckled a small bit "Nerf?"

"No man, I trained with the real fucking thing"

"Really? Where?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"When I visited America, I was able to train under the wing of a ex-worker of this private military company for an entire month." He seemed proud of himself.

"At least you have sufficient knowledge in fighting" I continue "That'll give us a great advantage"

"Yeah..." He said looking even more proud at himself.

"So how did this person obtain all of this? I thought it was illegal to purchase these types of guns" I questioned, finally beginning to sate my curiosity.

"I could ask the same to you with what you're packing" he joked before actually answering the question "It's legal to buy the parts, but putting them together in this way is not legal whatsoever"

"That a stupid law that can be easily loopholed" I mumbled. Getting up from my seat, I went over to the balcony to survey the surrounding area "They should really keep it down in there"

"It's alright, I know they respond to sound but the girls aren't the loudest thing at the moment" I watched one of the bridges we had previously attempted to get through. There were what looked like hundreds of people trying to get past the police barricade, it was chaos. I looked away from the clogged part of the bridge towards another area where the undead were attacking and devouring a small group of survivors "I'm never going to get used to that... Here, I'm going to take a break" I handed the binoculars to Kohta who nodded in response before going back inside.

"Hm... What's that?" He mumbled.

"See something?" I questioned.

"Turn on the TV" I sat down on the couch and did so.

There was a man missing most of his front teeth and wearing a hard hat talking to a large crowd of people "Don't tolerate the tyranny of the police department!" He yelled to the crowd.

"Don't tolerate it!" The crowd replied back.

"We strongly condemn this biological weapon, this circulation of killing pandemic developed by our government with America!" The weasley looking man yelled.

The camera panned over to a woman standing behind the man attempting to say something over him "Just now with this group, who is protesting against the blockage of the bridge, has started their demonstration. As you can see tensions here are dangerously high." She paused to hold up a pamphlet from the group "We have no idea what the group is about, but according to this flyer distributed by the group, the main focus is to condemn all who allow this killing pandemic to spread. It sounds like they believe that-"

I tuned her out for a moment "You have to be fucking serious, Do they not fucking see what the hell is going on around them!" I hissed in anger. "They know full well no modern science couldn't have created this shit!"

"You know this is just some government propaganda, maybe the media-" Khota paused when we could hear gunshots from the TV. The camera turned to the events across the bridge and we saw a woman holding a child as that said child bit deeply into her neck.

"Christ..." I whispered. A policeman raised his gun and shot that woman in the head. If I was a religious man, I would have prayed for those people, but since I'm not, all I can do is watch in horror. This world has really gone right to fucking hell.

"See what they've done! You see!" The leader of the protesters spat as he turned. "They're killing off citizens at random! Don't tolerate the tyranny of the police!"

"Go home! Go home!" The crowd repeated. The camera turned to a gray-haired policeman approaching the crowd.

"Don't allow them to shoot at us until they fucking kill us all!" He yelled again.

The policeman put a hand on the man's shoulder and he turned him towards him "You must leave immediately"

He pulled away "Fuck off! What did you say to me!?"

"I'm afraid it is much too dangerous for you to be staying here" the gray-haired man started.

"Oh is it!?" The weasley man said sounding slightly crazed "anymore dangerous than the government?! Your conspiracies?"

"I'll ask you one more time son, you need to disband and go" a grim look appeared in his eyes.

"Hell no! You go! Go home!" The crowd behind him began to chant.

"Then you leave me with no choice" he hit the man in the head and began to drag him off towards a group of raving zombies contained in a cage like captivity. "I've been given strict orders"

"Hey what are you doing" he shakily asked, fear in his voice.

The policeman hoisted him up atop the cage "By any means necessary" he dropped the man into the cage and watched the carnage begun. "To protect the majority"

The undead approached the protesters "It's alright brethren, I-I'm not gonna hurt you" they jumped on him and began tearing apart his flesh "AHHH! STOP! IT'S THE GOVERNMENT, NOT ME! AHHHH!" He yelled out in agony.

"Oh god" the reporter woman gasped. The camera turned away as the other protesters began to flee the scene. The camera cut to static. Kohta sighed and exited back onto the balcony with his rifle.

I turned off the TV and shook my head "Dumbass , he deserved to be eaten alive like that. Especially after he-" I paused and jumped lightly as I felt something rubbing my crotch area. Kohta looked towards before shooting thumbs up and escaping to the veranda. No! Come back here and help me you bastard!

"Mmm, you have quite the _big one_ don't you" Shizuka whispered into my ear with alcohol evident in her breath.

"M-Marikawa-sensei?" I sputtered "Are you drunk?"

"Mhm~" she responded in sultry tone.

As I felt her begin to unbutton my pants, I stood up and turned to her stopping her in her tracks "We can't be doing that"

"Why not!?" she whined letting her towel slip down a little.

I attempted to lay her down "You're really drunk, you need to rest."

She began to flail "No! I want to have sex!" She whined again.

 _' if this was just another day I would lose myself but this is not just another day'_ I thought with a sigh. I held her down until she dozed off before lifting her up carefully and bringing her out of the room.

I encountered Rei in the hallway while I carried Shizuka "Am _I_ interrupting anything?"

"N-no, you're not interrupting anything." I said in my defense.

She stomped her way over to me "Hm?" She grunted angrily.

The smell of alcohol lingered on her clothes "Maybe if this was another time..." What the fuck am I saying?

"Heeeeey, you look really good in threes" she said in a carefree tone of voice. Yeah... She's drunk alright...

She fell over into his backside "You drank too?"

"No... I think I'm just exhausted" she said looking down at the ground "I can't believe it's only been one day... I can't get a hold of my mom or dad... Hisashi is dead too" I felt the pain in my heart grow more as she began to cry.

I moved past her and brought Shizuka downstairs before laying her on the couch "I need a fucking drink" I said rubbing my tired eyes. I looked through some cupboards in the kitchen and found a bottle of 10 year old whiskey "Oh this is the good shit" I put it under my arm and looked in the fridge "Whoever this friend is, she has some good tastes…" I mumbled to no one in particular.

"Soul? A late night snack will be ready soon, as well as tomorrow's lunch" Saeko said somewhere to the right of me.

"Thanks Saeko, I app-" I paused as I looked over to her and saw she was wearing nothing but an apron and her underware. I could feel blood rush to my face and rush _down there_ _'fuckin hell, well Morita, our dream came true…too bad you aren't here to see it'_ thought as I stared at her attire.

I assumed she could see me blushing quite hard "Something wrong?" She looked down where my eyes were glued too "Oh this thing? Terrible isn't it? I couldn't find any clothes that fit me so until I do the laundry I'm stuck in this, but, I guess it's a little too revealing"

"Yes very much! Maybe you should take it all off!" What the hell am I saying, why do I keep saying shit like this. Maybe the exhaustion is finally getting to me.

"You think so?"

"Yes!"

"If you say so" she took off her apron but revealed she was wearing lingerie under all that. Something snapped in my brain and I was about to jump her before she mentioned "You said something about your story before"

I quickly regained my composure "Oh yeah, let me just get a drink first" I said putting the bottle onto the table nearby "You want some?"

"Sure why not, what's the worst that could happen"

I nodded and got two clean glasses "Ice?"

"Sure" I put one piece of ice in each of the liquor glasses before pouring a normal amount of whiskey in each.

She handed me a bowl of the stew she was making and I tasted the whiskey feeling the familiar feel of the alcohol burning my throat as it slithered down "Whew, take a small sip, it's strong" I said skidding the glass to her.

She grabbed it and sniffed it "So why do you drink?"

 **Backstory incoming, has many descriptive depictions of gore written to be as sickening and stomach wrenching as possible. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED MORTAL!**

"To numb my nerves" I finished the glass quickly and poured more "I haven't told anyone this story before, but fuck it right, it's the apocalypse, might as well get it off my chest." I took another sip of the stiff drink and began to feel a little buzzed. Good, I'll need it. "When I was about ten, my family was having money trouble, so they turned to get loans from some shady characters, as cliche as it sounds"

I chuckled lightly as she straightened in her chair to listen better "When I questioned why we were able to get food _everyday_ now they just waved it off and said my father was working overtime. But, I soon realized what happened when the yakuza came for a little house visit" she made a face vaguely knowing where my story was going "They tied me to a chair and made me watch. They beat my father to death and raped my mother until they made her bleed from every orifice, **every single one**. I still remember what one of them told me that day _'you see that kid, this is what happens when you're_ _ **weak**_ _'_ those words haunt me even today."

I paused to finish my glass and refill it, my thoughts still stained with every little detail on my trauma, every motion that happened, every thought, every look, it was all so fresh, all so raw. "I sat in the gore of my dead parents and my excrements for two days before my uncle found me. I was shattered then, in denial, delusional. In my time in the hospital I maintained the idea that if I **hoped** enough my parents would come back. That idea poisoned me, it hardened me, by the time my uncle took guardianship over me there was no way I could live my life as a normal boy, so he trained me to fight, trained me to protect myself, **trained me to kill**. I have no idea where he learned his technique, but he taught me everything he knew. I figured out what he did for work when I was 13, just about to enter 8th grade. He was a hired gun, he killed or protected people for sums of cash. But he always lived by a code, a code I adopted: work for only those with good intentions, and **never** end an innocent's life, no matter what the circumstance."

I finished my sentence with another swig "I worked alongside him up to the middle of my freshman year until the yakuza got him too. He apparently killed some of the guys who killed his brother, my father, and my mother so they decided to get rid of him as well." I gritted my teeth and downed my drink "And do you know what I fucking did?!"

"What did you do?" Saeko said calmly knowing I needed to vent.

I sloppily filled my glass again, my hands shaking "I killed every single fucking one of them." Pausing, I took a swig "I was lost without my uncle, so lost that I broke his code. The first guy, the leader of his sect in the city, I broke into his home in the middle of the night, I took him and his wife and tied them to chairs. Just as I about to kill them I heard the door opened. A child's voice, a voice that echoes in my nightmares, asked _'Mommy, daddy, I'm scared, can I sleep with you tonight pwease'_ I felt my face then smile with insane delight." Another sip went down my throat, my mind swimming "An idea came into my head, a dark, dark idea. Imitating her father's voice, I beckoned her onto my lap. When she was all situated and calm, I got to see the look on her face when I turned on the lights, seeing her mother and father gagged and tied to chairs, crying, knowing my intentions. I pulled out the man's gag and he pleaded for his daughter's life. I replied by gutting her like a pig, spraying her guts onto the ground."

I gagged, remembering the scent of it all. I chased down the vomit with more alcohol "He cried out that I was a monster, _**I was the monster?**_ After he personally came to my **fucking house** and personally killed my parents in front of me. I stomped on their daughter's head and splattered it's contents all over my pants and their legs. As they began to cry, I felt so much better already, my only thought in my head was revenge, was the need to hurt them, just like they hurt me, so I could be free from the pain. I remember looking to the mirror and swing a face. It was a face on my head, on my fucking body, but it wasn't me, it wasn't me at all, it was so foreign, so alien. I cut the wife with a swipe, then cut her again, and again, and again. He begged me to stop, screaming as loud as he could, as hard as he could. I could hear how his throat ached for him to stop, but his mind refused. It just made me get creative in my torturing. I turned to filleting her skin, cutting tendons, cutting extremities. Her screams still haunt me, I hear them while I sleep." I shuddered, reaching for my cup "They were so blood curdling, so violent. As his wife died from shock, he lost the will to go on and begged me to kill him. I left him there to rot, like he did to me. Something awoke in me that day, it was… me. The me that this me did not want to see. The me I wanted to kill. Probably... The truest me... The purest. I'm a monster aren't I? To kill with no remorse like that, to slaughter without a care" I looked up to see a look of disgust, a look of fear, anything. All I received was a look of understanding and a tight hug.

"Thank you for sharing, it must have been hard" I heard a little melancholy in her voice, like she needed to get something off her chest as well, but wasn't ready to do so.

I began to calm down and broke away "Thanks for listening, I've been needing to get that off my chest for a while" It felt great confiding in someone, someone I trusted with my life. It made me feel my stress melt away.

"Sooooooul, get up here" I could hear Rei yell from the staircase.

"What could she need?" I slurred, calmed down somewhat already.

Saeko giggled "Sometimes girls just need to act helpless"

"Why's that?" She just smiled and didn't answer my question.

"Soul!" Rei slurred more sternly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming" I said stumbling over towards her voice. I slowly climbed the staircase and sat next to her.

She started "Hisashi was always so nice to me" no... Not now... Don't talk about him now... "He always paid attention to me, like... When we went to karaoke he really got into it" I clenched my fists. "He didn't just sit there and played something in his phone" she leaned back "when I was lonely he was always there to listen to me, even about me repeating the same grade. All you ever did was brush it off, like it was just some normal thing, but..." She paused waiting for an answer from me but I didn't feel like answering "hey, are you even listening" she asked tugging my sleeve.

"I'm just tired" I responded lowly. It wasn't a lie, I hadn't gotten any sleep in almost a week, but that wasn't why I wasn't answering her.

"What the hell is that. See what I mean, you never listen..."

"I guess that's why you left me..." I was so alone then...

"There are always two-"

"Sides to every fucking story. Would have been nice if you ever listened to my side." I replied with a snarl.

"It would have been nice to hear it" I got up quickly and almost fell down the stairs "at least Hisashi talked to me..."

"Shut up!" The alcohol, dammit, I shouldn't have drank. I heard her gasp. She gripped onto my arm as I moved to leave. A pregnant silence filled the air and we stood where we were for what seemed like hours. Slowly, she turned me towards her gently and looked up at me into my narrowed eyes. A wave of relaxation hit me as I stared deep into her eyes. Everything seemed to slow down. We moved towards each other slowly, beginning to put our weight onto one another. Something in me pulled me closer to her, then closer, then closer. Soon our lips met.

 **LEMONS ahead. Read at own risk.**

She kissed me shyly at first but after a while she began to kiss more hungrily and lustfully. After a moment she broke away from me, gripping onto my shirt and panting, god did she look hot right now "I w-want you Soul… please" My better judgement said not to go through with this because she was fairly drunk but on the other hand I was also drunk. Fuck it, what's the worse that could happen. I went along with her as she lead me into one of the guest bedrooms.

She brought me to the bed and sat me down "H-hey, slow down a bit…" I sputtered out as my nerves got the best of me. She did not heed my request and pulled off my pants quickly and swiftly. Where the hell did she learn that?

"I've wanted this for so long Soul… I didn't even give my virginity to Hisashi, I wanted… I wanted you Soul"

"I…" I had no idea what the hell to say, this was something I wanted for so long but… was it right? To take advantage of her while she was intoxicated? Fuck it… I'm way to wasted to give a shit. Thanking God almighty that I didn't have whiskey dick, I harden quickly from her sloppy groping. Moving her head down, she ran her tongue up the length of my shaft and it was obvious she was enjoying the act immensely.

Rei pressed it against her face while she rubbed it with her left hand "I-it's so hard… are you liking this..?" Not being able to say anything because of being penty up for **way** too long I only nodded. She looked happy from my response and put the head in her mouth.

I sighed sharply "F-Fuck Rei…" I shakily gasped, my own inexperience beginning to show. She slowly inserted as much of me she could into her mouth before gagging hard. I began to breathe shallowly and raggedly before releasing my load into her mouth. Rei took me out of my mouth and swallowed "Y-you didn't have to swallow it"

She climbed up onto my lap and held onto me "I wanted to…" Rei rubbed the tip against her soaking wet gash seeming like she couldn't get it in. I helped her by thrusting up and into her.

She cried out and bit hard into my shoulder "D-does it hurt?" I asked quietly.

"I-I'm fine… Just please start moving…" She whimpered weakly. I hesitated again making her whimper quietly again "Please…" I swallowed hard and began to slowly thrust. The pleasure was, to put it frankly, amazing, like nothing I've felt prior from my own masturbatoral escapades. But what worries me was what she was feeling, however, to her own request, I shrugged aside that worry and continued to move in an upwards and downwards motion. As I began to move faster, Rei started to make small noises. Though, if they were caused out of pain or pleasure was uncertain to me, so, to figure it out, I moved even faster. "H-hey, you could go a little s-slower…" I didn't listen to her and moved faster making her little, quiet noises become more audible and pronounced. Fuck was this fun. I pushed her down onto her back on the bed so I could have a better angle to look at her body. She was moaning louder at this point, all visible indicators of pain on her face now all but dissipated leaving a face of ecstasy.

"Does it feel good?" I asked, feeling curious at her answer.

She struggled not to yell out her answer "Y-yes, it does… Harder… Go harder" I nodded and followed her instructions. She dug her nails deep into my back and began to buck her hips against mine eagerly. I was beginning to lose my self control, so I tried desperately to hold onto it. Well, it's good to let loose once in a while right?

 **POV CHANGE: Saya's View**

My chest was tight. I didn't want to watch but I couldn't look away. It hurt to watch but I couldn't stop myself. My hand slithered into my shorts and I began to touch myself. "Soul…" I whimpered. Why did he have to choose her… Why couldn't it be me. I moved closer to get a better look as he pumped into Rei, my body getting hotter each moment.

A hand was placed on my shoulder and I froze "Saya-chan" I could hear Shizuka whisper into my ear, alcohol stained into her breath "Do you want to go inside?"

"M-Marikawa-sensei I-" Without warning she and I moved inside quietly.

 **POV CHANGE: Soul's View**

"Fuck" I hissed. I was at my limit and I could tell Rei was as well. "Rei… I'm gonna…" My voice trailed off.

She held in her moans to talk "P-please, d-do it inside Soul"

"Rei, I don't think that-"

"Inside!" Yeah, she definitely really drunk, then again, I was too. So much so I felt the need to just go along with it and thrusted faster. Regret will come for me soon, so might as well have as much of it as possible. Without any warning I sighed sharply and came deeply into her. Rei collapsed onto the bed panting heavily and I laid back to catch my own breath. After a moment, she got on top of me and cuddled into my chest, quickly going to sleep.

As I began to slip off to slumber, I felt something firmly grasp my balls "Fuck!"

Looking past Rei, I say Shizuka fondling my testicles "Looks like someone's been naughty~" she purred, watching my little soldier rise for morning salute. "Here Saya-chan, you try it"

Looking to the right of Shizuka, I saw a meek looking Saya blushing as hard "B-but how do I-" Her hand was led to my solid erection and moved up and down.

"W-what are you two…" I mumbled, not being able to move from the sleeping Rei.

"S-shut up and let me do this!" Saya stuttered, her blush darkening.

Pushing Rei off me, Shizuka moved up onto my face "Let's make that mouth do something useful" she purred, acting extremely out of her usual character. Not being able to resist, I went along with it, don't look a gift horse in the mouth right?

As Shizuka began to grind on my mouth, moaning in delight, I felt Saya begin to tentatively lick my dick, still somewhat nervous "It's so sour…" she muttered, still licking its underside. Reaching towards my crotch, I grabbed her head and forced her head down as hard as I could. I heard her gag hard, making me only want to move her head more roughly. Even as I manhandled her, I couldn't feel her resisting, which only fueled the inferno that is my lust as this point. As Shizuka, got off my face, looking satisfied, I looked down to see Saya making a face of pleasure, pleasure from her being abused violently. Seeing such a sight pushed me over the edge, shooting my spunk into her throat. Saya groaned, her eyes rolling up, shit, I think I'm suffocating her. Pulling out, she gasped and wheezed, air finally filling her lungs after a long time without oxygen "D-Did it feel good?" she asked submissively. My eyes widened.

Before I could grab her head and explore the depths of her throat once again, Shizuka jumped into my lap "My turn~" Impaling herself onto my cock, she began to ride me like a bull. I clenched my hands onto her thighs, trying to slow her down before I lost my mind in the pleasure, but instead she sped up twofold.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I repeated, losing myself and began to buck my hips wildly, not caring about how loud I was nor how violent I was. Saya crawled up to my side, her face now cleaned up. I kissed her roughly, Saya just melting into my arms, accepting my sign of affection. With one more violent thrust, I fired my final few ropes of cum. I felt as if my very soul was sucked out of my body, my balls finally becoming painfully empty. My body going limp, I let out a sigh as my consciousness beginning to fade. **(LEMON OVER)**

* * *

 **POV CHANGE: Kohta's view.**

Filling the magazines in the room Soul and I got our weapons, I grumbled, lucky bastard. I could smell what he did from where I sat, let alone having heard it. With a sigh, I put down the magazine I was filling, god am I bored. What would I do to play a video game right now. Hearing a sudden knock at the door, I stiffened my back "Y-Yes?" I called out shakily.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion as Taniuchi opened the door "Hello Hirano-san"

"Hi Satou-san!" I sputtered, standing up in my nervousness "Do you need something?"

"W-Well, I was thinking we could watch a moving together, seeing as the others are busy right now…" She blushed lightly.

Hiding how elated I was that a _girl_ actually asked me to watch a movie with her, I pushed the ammo away from my seat in front of the bed "S-sure! I was getting bored anyway" I chuckled, scratching the back of my neck. Taniuchi smiled warmly at me before sitting down next to where I was sitting and putting the DVD she was holding into the TV's dvd player."So w-what are we watching"

"Well whoever owns this house has a lot of dvds so after looking at them…" she held up the dvd's case "I thought it would be cool to finally watch 'Zombieland'" She finished with a giggle.

I grinned "You haven't watched it yet? It's an awesome movie."

She returned my grin "I heard! I'm so excited" We chatted into the night, enjoying our time together. It was about 2:30 AM before she leaned onto me and fell asleep. I felt a flutter in my stomach, maybe something good can come from this. Wrapping a blanket around us I got some shut eye as well, I'm going to need it for tomorrow.

* * *

 **Welp, it only took me nearly a year, and I missed the anniversary of this story by about 3 weeks, but it's finally here. I am repeatedly updating all of the previous chapters to ensure the quality is kept up to my own standards. But, nothing major has been changed in any of them, I only expanded in details and added some things to make it look more polished. Please, if anyone reads this, please follow, favorite and/or review, it really helps. I would very much like feedback on this chapter to get back into the groove of updating.**


	9. Chapter 7: Ride into HELL part 1

**POV CHANGE: Soul's view**

Bloodied, beaten, and writhing, I tried to rise up. How can I be so fucking stupid. Oh god… where am I? Leaning on a wall, I looked around. I was in a ruined house, Rika nor Saeko were anywhere in sight. As my vision focused, I realized the corpses beneath my feet. Did they… did they think I was dead? A chuckled slipped out from deep within me "You fucking idiots" my blood boiled. They probably took them, they're probably using them. But they made one stupid mistake. They didn't shoot me in the fucking head. "And now… I'm going to put one in theirs" my monster wasn't coming out…

 **BECAUSE I KILLED THE MONSTER BEFORE IT COULD KILL ME**

* * *

 **Three Months Prior**

God, why am I so warm..? Reaching around myself, I grabbed onto something somewhat soft, but firm as well. My eyes shooting open, I realized I was grabbing at my school's nurse's ass. As she moaned lightly, I swallowed my yell of shock, the memories of last night come pouring back into the front of my mind. I scrambled out of bed, going for the door.

However, I froze against the wall as a yawn rang out in the room "...why are we sleeping together?" Rei asked aloud, rubbing her eyes.

Shizuka was next to wake up, holding her head in pain "I think it was cold last night…" she groaned. Thank god, they don't remember. Though, my relief was short lived as I saw Saya wake up and looked directly at me, blushing like she knew something. Her eyes darted to the door, as if signaling me to escape.

"Why are we naked if it was cold?" Rei questioned as I slowly crept to the door. "And why am I sore..?"

Shizuka looked at her thighs and noticed some deep bruises "Huh…" I ducked through the door, shutting it silently behind me. Fuck… where are my clothes?

 **POV CHANGE: Saya's view**

Getting up from the bed, I rubbed my sore throat. That idiot, he could've been more gentle. Luckily enough, the others don't remember what happened… no, I mean, damn, why don't they remember what happened! Grumbling, I search for my clothes, instead finding Soul's. Realizing how bad it be if they found them, I quickly hid them for later, and put on my own clothes. The others seemed to go back to sleep, so while they were occupied, I brought the clothes back to Soul, who was sitting naked and alone in the third and final guest room "Hey dumbass" I said, feeling my face burn as I saw his naked form "Y-you forgot something"

I threw him his clothes which he caught with a smile of gratitude "I'll take it you remember last night…"

I looked away from him "Y-you're such an idiot… w-why did you-" While my guard was down, he had closed the gap between us and hugged me. I could smell the stench of sweat and sex on his skin, it was intoxicating, er, I mean disgusting "G-G-Get off me! You're still naked!"

"You were fine with that last night" He joked, his smile obvious in his voice.

I pushed away, my face now completely burning "F-Fuck you! A-Asshole!" I quickly escaped the confines of the room, his smell now stained onto me. Maybe… it wasn't that bad after all.

 **POV CHANGE: Soul's View**

After my bout of teasing Saya, I got dressed and exited the room to check on Kohta. It was early noon, we needed to start getting ready to head out tonight. A thought however, begins to creep into my head "Oh shit!" I yelled, panic starting to set in. I had came inside of both Shizuka and Rei, which **will** prove a very big issue later on. I sprung up to my feet and immediately regretted it. I had opened my wounds again. Welp… looks like I'm going to need Shizuka, better having an actual doctor do this instead of my mediocre wrapping. Clutching my bandages that were slowly staining with blood, i went to find our neighborhood nurse, hoping she was clothed this time.

I found her lazing around the kitchen now garbed in a white button up shirt and a mustard coloured skirt. "Oh, hello Soul-kun! Goodmorning!" She said to me, a warm smile on her face.

"Hello Marikawa-sensei… could you help me out, my wounds kind of re-opened." from my previous night of debauchery.

"Of course, and you could just call me Shizuka!" Does she..? No… she can't, it would be more awkward if she did.

"Uh, okay S-Shizuka" I stuttered, finding it harder to call her that than I expected. She led me up to the guest bedroom I was in prior before leaving to get her doctor's bag. I unwrapped my bandages, wincing in pain. This should be nothing, but, I guess it was only human to still be affected by such minimal pain. Huh… calling myself human is a new thing… I shouldn't think too hard about it.

She came back and kneeled down in front of me, taking out a bottle of disinfectant "This is going to hurt..:" Shizuka warned quietly. I hissed as she dabbed the disinfectant onto my wounds, however, she cooed to me quietly, seemingly lessening the pain. She was acting strangely, more directly and less airhead like. She moved closely to me as she wrapped my wounds, the smell of sex still sticking to her skin. Our eyes lock as finished and we both paused, a light blush dusting her cheeks. "Soul-kun… I know we barely know each other…" Wait… what's going on "And I know about the age gap between us…" Why is she acting like this? Is it the hangover? "But I… I like you a lot…" She moved closer to me. ' _Shit…'_ was the only thing I could think of before she kissed me. You know… I should be resisting this, her being my teacher and all, but… this started the gears in my mind. I kissed back for a few moments before we broke away from each other "You don't have to answer me now… but I just wanted you to know…" God was she acting off.

"O-okay…" I couldn't really answer her at the moment, I was still lost in thought. However another thought entered my mind and ejected the other one for now "You said something about a convenience store earlier, where exactly is it?"

She smiled "It's not far! I'll lead you there." Shizuka seemed to be acting somewhat normal now.

Putting my shirt and jacket on, along with grabbing my sword, I stood up "Alright, let's go then"

We went down the stairs before Kohta caught my attention as he sat next to Taniuchi in the kitchen "Good Morning Sweaper-san" Taniuchi called out to me, noticing my presence first.

"Morning Soul" Kohta greeted, turning to me "Where you going?

"Just heading out to get some supplies" I answered, getting down to the ground floor.

"Want to bring the Ithaca? It'll help you out"

"It's fine" I grinned, the edge of bloodlust in my eye "I got it handled" he seemed to understand and nodded us off, going back to his conversation with Taniuchi. I'm happy he's found someone, well, they'll probably get together, it's the apocalypse after all, anything could happen.

* * *

It took about ten minutes to get there and Shizuka dragged my by the hand the whole way with a large carefree grin on her face. Glad someone could be happy in a situation like this. As we entered the convenience store, I thanked whatever god was out there that it had a pharmacy. However, a groan interrupted my thoughts of gratitude "stay here" I ordered to Shizuka, sounding more harsh than I should have been.

She didn't seemed dazed however "Okay!". Taking out my silenced pistol and sword, I walked into the store, seeing a large amount of undead packed into such a small place. Slamming my foot against the counter, they all turned to me and rushed forward. I cut down the first wave in front of me with my long nodachi wielded in my right hand, then shooting the second with precise accuracy with my pistol held on my left hand. It was a style of fighting I had perfected over the years, I coined it my 'Carnage Technique' for its absolute evisceration of my enemies. I strafed left, dodging a large metallic claw before slicing it's arms off and blowing it away. I was surrounded by gore and blood, a grin plastered onto my face. It was fun to let loose. Shizuka came in, noticing I was done. She quickly went behind the pharmacy with me following close behind her.. She took a multitude of things, ranging from antibiotics to suture kits. While she was distracted, I went to the store front and took some Plan-B pills, ice tea mix, and alcohol, which, I all placed in my coat. With what I need for my plan (plus some luxuries for myself) I packed some non-perishable food and water into some plastic bags, we'll need these for the future journey. "I'm done Soul-kun!" Shizuka called out, coming from the pharmacy area.

"Alright, let's head out then"

* * *

When we got back, after I basically forced us to go around empty looking houses for more supplies, we arrived around 5:30, and Saeko was already heating the food she made. "Shit… that smells good" I said walking into the kitchen with all the bags.

"This was supposed to be today's lunch, but because of you sleeping in from your night activities" she hinted.

I froze up while Shizuka pressed a finger to her chin, thinking "What do you mean?"

Saeko chuckled at my reaction "Nothing Marikawa-sensei" she continued her previous statement "So, instead of lunch, we're having it for dinner"

"Great, I'll go make something for us to drink" I offered.

"As in..?"

"Don't worry" I moved to the counter near her "It'll be great"

* * *

As she finished heating the food, I made a sweet drink made with vodka, ice tea, and some sweet pink wine. I have no idea how it tastes, nor do I know what I have just made, but I spiked it with the Plan B, should be good enough. "What did you just put into that?" Saya asked behind me, a suspicious look in her eye.

I moved closer to her, facing the strange drink I made "Plan B"

Her eyes opened up in shock "You put the 72-hour pill in our drinks!" she whisper yelled "Are you a fucking idiot!"

"It's the only way, you know what I did, this won't end well" I whispered back. She grumbled, blushing obviously. I bring the the pitcher to the table along with Saeko who had the food.

Shizuka sniffed the air from where she sat across the table "Soul-kun… is it okay to drink alcohol? You're still a minor"

I stiffened up "Y-yeah, it's fine! It's the apocalypse right?" God did that sound strange. Even so, they began to drink it, the effects almost kicking in immediately. Kohta took a sip to taste it before abstaining, stating the effects would affect his ability to shoot. Saeko didn't drink at all, as did I, not wanting to make the activities I partook in last night. However much we abstained though, the others (Rei, Saya, Shizuka, and Taniuchi) began to drank themselves into belligerence. After the drink was finished, they were bumbling around in their drunk haze. It was a funny sight to watch actually.

Kohta began to lead Taniuchi to lay down "I feel so tingly" she mumbled.

"I'm going to go watch the streets from the balcony" he called out, going up the stairs.

"I'll be up there soon" I said carrying Saya who was nuzzling me violently. Talk about hiding your feelings.

* * *

As I got into the balcony, the sounds of shotgun shots filled my ears. Idiot, it's too much noise, only death awaits him. Kohta turned to me and handed a pair of binoculars, which I looked through towards the streets, seeing a disgruntled teen trying his best to make as much noise as possible to get himself eaten. As he fumbled to reload, he got his wish as a horde overwhelmed him and devoured everything. I shook my head, pinching the bridge of my nose "Disgusting"

A grim look came upon Kohta's face "Bad news…"

I look around us, the undead had clumped up around the house "We're surrounded... fuck…" I hissed, now angry.

Saeko had snuck up behind me, swiping the binoculars "It's getting worse… much worse…" She said in a calm, stoic voice.

"I can't stand this shit!" I hissed, grabbing my sword "All this sitting and waiting to get killed! I'm sick of it!"

"Soul! Wait!" Kohta called out to me as I turned to leave.

"What?" I replied, venom dripping from my words.

"If you shoot them, then what? What else would you do?"

"That's obvious, I'll keep shooting until-"

Saeko interjected "Until you get overpowered and slaughtered?" She moved towards the door, going through it "You're still injured, it's unwise to fight that many enemies with clouded judgement"

"You're… You're right…" I admitted.

"We need to exercise caution, the dead are attracted to every sound, and-" she paused, turning down the lights "as for humans, they'll just swarm around in search for the light, like bugs, and, they'll be looking for us. We need to stay in the dark. And!" She began in an authoritative tone, making me stand straight "We won't be able to save _all_ of the live ones Soul" Saeko held out the binoculars "here, take a good look out there, look what's happening. I'm afraid following your anger is just going to get yourself killed Soul" she warned, caution edging her tone.

I gave her a light hug "Thanks Saeko, I was about to do something really stupid" This was normal for me to do for people that help me… though, I hadn't done this with anyone other than Saya, Rei, and my uncle, nor, have I done this in some time.

She patted my back, pulling away, a light blush dusting her cheeks "N-No problem" her stoic tone faltered somewhat, be she managed to keep composure. Strange, did I do something weird? Saeko walked away and I walked back to the balcony, looking towards the streets with the binoculars once again. I watched a man be pinned to a vending machine by a large burly undead male, it slowly crushing and devouring him to nothing but bones. I turned away from him, looking to a man banging on a building with it's lights on futily, the undead closing in on him. The end result was obvious, as he was pounced up upon and torn to shreds by a small gremlin child looking monster. Everything has gone to hell… can… can humanity actually rise up from this mess? I hope… if it doesn't...

My thoughts were interrupted as I watched a little girl and a man, whom I can only assume is her father, running down the street quickly. He pulled open a gate, heaving visibly. The little girl looked up at her father, seemingly saying something, which he returned with a reassuring smile and a pat on the head. He knocked on the door, his voice audible where I was on the balcony "Please let us in, I've got a child and we no way to evacuate, please let us in." The undead seemed to hear him, but they were shambling very slowly towards the house to actually be a threat. He knocked louder with an echo ringing throughout "Please, open the door and let. Us. In." he paused for a moment "Please, I don't care about me, but my little girl, please let her in" Oh god… just let the man in you bastards… The porch lights turned off and I clutched my hands tightly around the binoculars. "Open the door! If you don't I swear to God I will break it down" He desperately yelled, holding up his monkey wrench to bust down the door. "Goddammit do it!" He moved to swing, however he paused as the door began to open and the lights turned back on. Thank god… at least some people have hum- my face went pale as he was stabbed in the stomach with a makeshift spear. He stumbled back, clutching his wound. He slammed into the gate wall, slipping to the floor, however, his state was blocked from my point of view. The girl ran to him.

Her shrill shriek pushed me over the edge "No! I want to be with you daddy! I want to be with you forever!" Her cries were loud, so loud that the undead began to gather towards her.

Kohta and I exchanged the same looks, causing him to turn off the safety "Let's rock and roll" He shot the closest shambling corpse in the head, making it flip over her.

I turned to leave as he continued to shoot "If you let me die, I'll haunt your ass Kohta"

"Don't worry" He called back to me as I continued to walk towards the exit to the room "I got your back"

I pushed through the door and made my way down the stairs "What's going on…" a quickly sobering Rei asked me.

I patted her head "Don't worry, I'll be right back, there's someone who needs our help"

"Let me come with you… to help" she asked, worried for my health.

"No" I denied her flatly, not wanting her to get caught in my crossfire "Go by Kohta and watch my ass, I'll cut my way through"

"No! That's way too-"

"Let him go" Saeko interrupted "It's a man's decision after all"

"Take care of them while I'm gone" I took out my gun "And if I don't get back, get out of here… and take care of my bike"

"Good luck out there" She said, with a very showoffy spin of her bokken.

Rei went up to me and hugged me tightly "Come back safe"

I smiled and broke away, before the edge of bloodlust appeared in my eye "With pleasure" I went outside and jumped the fence gate, drawing my sword. "This is going to be fun" I mumbled to myself as I landed, the undead closest were alerted. There was no way I could take on what seemed like a hundred or so walking corpses, but I can sure give them hell. I cut through many of them with ease, shooting with my pistol as I hacked and slashed. I'll say it again, it sure feels great to let loose once in awhile "God help your souls you undead fucks"

 **POV CHANGE: Rei's View**

As I watched Soul from the balcony, I couldn't believe my eyes. He was just so brutal. As a muscular one of 'them' hunkered towards him and swung it's bulbous arm, he jumped onto it. And as if it was just instinct, he cut it's head and right arm off with ease. "What's going on? What's with all the racket?" Saya asked from behind me.

I smiled, despite my worries "Soul just reminded me of something important..."

She scoffed with a hiccup "Which is?"

"Humanity still exists"

"Fuck off"

 **POV CHANGE: Soul's View.**

I probably have just reloaded for the tenth time, but, I still had about 20 clips left, so it wasn't a worry. I was having a great time. I don't know why I thought I couldn't kill all these undead fucks, this is amazing. I had just about reached the girl when I realized something I should have realized before. My silencer snapped off, lodging into my gun and jamming it. One them had got the jump on me and lunged towards me. Having no time to fix the jam, I shoved it into it's holster and pulled out my other gun from the inside of my coat, a thirteen inch black steel pistol with explosive tipped silver bullets. I spent years making this baby (and kinda stole the design off another thing, though that wasn't important), but it was loud as all hell, so I need to move quick. The bullet impacted into the zombie's head, leaving massive hole and making it fall over with a nice thud. Having no time to spare, I ducked through the gate and shut it closed with the monkey wrench. However, the barking of a dog alerted me I was too late to keep out the undead and one had gotten in "Not so fast fuck head" I cut it's head clean off. Not even giving a glance to the other one, I blew it away with my gun. I was using another method of slaughter that doesn't see the light of day often, my coined "True Carnage Technique", the one thing that I only use in a losing battle, which, I don't want to brag but, it doesn't happen often. The girl looked up at me with awe and the dog barked at me one, as if expressing its appreciation. "Don't worry little girl, you're safe now"

* * *

After taking a moment to slaughter the undead in the perimeter, I realized something important. We were fucking surrounded. Normally, I would fight through the horde, slaughtering anything that got in my way with a grin and all that. But, I had a little girl with me now, (and, well, a dog too)so that was out of the picture. God was I pissed off about this. "Hey mister" the little girl dragged me from my inner monologue turning me to the man that was with her "That man… that's my daddy" the anger was bubbling again, how could these people just do such a thing to this poor father.

I walked towards him, grabbing a shirt from the nearby drying rack and putting it over his body "I never met you" Tears of anger pricked my eyes "I didn't even know you. But you lost your life to save your daughter… and in my book, you deserved so much better" I picked a nearby flower and placed it onto the shirt around where his head would be "If there's anything in the afterlife for you, may you be at peace."

The girl hugged onto me, crying at the sentiment I had just given to her late father. "Daddy… Daddy…" She repeated in her sobs.

I broke away, grabbing my gun "I'm going to make things right little girl, just close your eyes and cover your ears okay? I'll be right back"

"My name is Alice..." She sniffled and did as I said "Please be quick mister, I'm scared."

These fuckers are going to pay. Was the last thought of my own accord before I let 'the real me' take over.

 **POV CHANGE: Kohta's view**

As Soul went towards the door to the house, it was obvious what he was going to do from the crazed grin on his face, so I turned to the girls "L-Let's start packing up guys"

"Yeah, we should, he's making so much noise where we are is compromised… that idiot..." Saya agreed, seeming to have begun to sober up from the adrenaline.

"We'll also need to find our parents, so this is a good plan" Rei added. I ushered them away quickly as Soul broke down their door began to kill the residents of that house.

* * *

As my senses came back to me, I had exited the house, the feeling of gore beneath my shoes. I felt no regret for what I probably just done. The little girl ran back to me, hugging my legs. "Sorry, was I long?"

She shook her head "Nuh-uh" I patted her head and looked around… we're still surrounded. We had no escape routes, hell, they're starting to put heavily onto the wooden fences to the back of the house. After a moment of thinking, a gunshot pulled me out of my trance. Kohta had shot a nearby wall, strange he usually doesn't… wait… the wall! I threw up a thumbs up towards him, which he returned with a nod before he went into the house.

"Okay Alice…" I started, gently putting the dog into my jacket "I need you to get on my back"

Alice did what I said and got into my back "Are we going to be okay?"

I smiled reassuringly "Don't worry, I got a plan" I ran up the fence wall and got onto the top of it, balancing carefully. Holy shit… there had to be at least a hundred of them. Sweat now going down my brow, I carefully walked along the wall. One wrong step would mean the end for us.

"Mister…" Alice whimpered from my back.

"Yeah, you alright?"

"I need to pee" fuck

"We're almost there… can you hold it in?"

"No… I don't think I can… I need to go now" she whimpered again.

"Dammit… okay, just go now… I got you" I felt her nod against me. After a moment, I could hear her going and I sighed. As she finished up, I felt something latch onto my leg. It was a obscenely large arm. It pulled back, almost knocking me off balanced. However, shooting into the crowd of undead, I managed to blow off the arm, though, the gunshot caused them become ravenous. They reached up towards me, Alice crying out in fear. Welp, fuck, this is the end of my story… "Alice… I'm going to throw you and the dog out of the way… I need you to find a way to that house over there…" I pointed "Don't worry about me… I'll be fine"

"No! I don't wanna! I want to stay here" she cried the dog barking as well.

A tear went down my face, God how I didn't want to die right now "Good bye Alice" I went to throw her and the dog away, but a rev of an engine made me pause. It was the HPV, with Kohta in its mounted Machine gun. "Holy shi-" he began to mow down the zombies with a dark grin on his face.

"Quickly! I don't have a lot of ammo Soul!" He called out to me, amusement evident in his voice.

I ran onto the armoured vehicle and put down Alice and the dog "Let's start some shit"

"That was a bad word…" Alice whispered as I jumped towards Saeko who was bashing in the skulls of a bunch of undead. I slashed apart four of them with one swing.

Using my other gun, I blew holes into anything that I couldn't cut apart "You look like you're having a great time." Saeko called out to me.

"Of course, this is the most fun I've had in awhile" she chuckled at my response and continued to kill undead after undead. Nothing could stand in our path.

"Hey dumbass!" Saya called out "It's time to go!"

I nodded, before getting into the Grizzly's opened backside with Saeko "This thing is fucking amazing"

"Drive!" Saya called to Shizuka from outside. The hatch on the back closed before we began to move forward quickly, running through everything that was left in our path.

* * *

 _As we drove down an empty road, my thoughts from earlier in the day filtered back into my own mind. My heart felt warm and light. I was feeling the relief of love once again, something I thought I had killed. However… it was for three people at once. But since it's the apocalypse… humanity's rules are dead, and a new one shall rise. Being selfless for so long… can't I be a little selfish for this one time, and love them all?_

* * *

 **So I'm going to keep churning chapters until I hit a writer's block and stop for a few months. I can't really not do this, why? Because I'm stupid. But anyway, should I write in the house scene of Soul killing that family, or are you guys fine without it. Also, if there are any grammar mistakes I may have looked over, please PM me so I can read through this again. Please leave a review to how I'm doing as well, I truly appreciate it.**


End file.
